


The Rape of Miranda Lawson by the Cmmd. Jessica Shepard

by YetAnotherJoJofan



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mind Games, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJoJofan/pseuds/YetAnotherJoJofan
Summary: Warning: the new chapter contains a smidge of watersports in the ending.





	1. The Evil Has Landed

Miranda stared at herself in the mirror, taking a minute to appreciate her own naked form in the mirror, the big, full breasts, her small, pink nipples, her slim, toned belly, without an ounce of fat, her wide hips and, of course, her thick ass, just the right mix between fat and muscle to bounce lewdly with every step she took. She hated to admit it, but her father did good work.  
  
Dressing in a silk bathrobe that clung to her curves obscenely, Miranda fought to drive out of her mind any thoughts of the suicide mission she had signed up for, and mostly, of that damned Jessica Shepard. She hated the commander, how she was taller, faster, stronger and a more powerful biotic than her, hated how she charmed the crew and gained the Illusive Man's trust without actually doing anything, while she toiled away without recognition. With a deep breath, she regained her composure. Tonight, in this undescript hotel room in the Citadel, she would regain control, she would enjoy her shore leave by giving the boy toy she found on the extranet the sex of his life, in her terms of course.  
  
Her musings are interrupted by a knock on the door. With a flash of her omnitool, she checks the time. He's early, but she can figure out why: it's not every day you can fuck someone like Miranda Lawson. She walks to the bedroom, laying in bed with her head in her hand as she cleared the door with with a wave of her omnitool without bothering to check who it is.  
  
A mistake she will regret for a long time.  
  
"Come in..."  
  
"Here I am." Jessica Shepard walks into her room, holding a bottle of wine. "Your fuck buddy for the evening!"  
  
"Shepard, what the fuck!" Miranda jolts to her feet, folding her arms under her impressive bosom. Shepard's smirk is infuriating, and she can feel the anger boiling under her skin. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Honestly, Miranda, did you really think anything goes on in my ship without my knowledge? You needed a fuck so, again: here I am!"  
  
Gritting her teeth, the Cerberus Operative stares at the woman before her. Though she was smiling, Shepard was ready to pounce, bulging muscles quick to strike and a blue corona around her fist. She couldn't help the cold that ran through her spine, but she wouldn't back down.  
  
"Get. Out."  
  
"Oh, sorry if I wasn't clear. I am going to screw your brains out tonight, whether you like it or not."  
  
"What are you.... Argh!"  
  
Before she could finish, Shepard used a biotic grip to pin her against the wall, taking her breath away and undoing the robe, bearing her naked form to the commander, that let out a cat whistle at the sight.  
  
"Ungh... Shepard... let me go..."  
  
"You walk around bouncing your tits and ass all over my ship in that tight suit of yours..." Shepard pinched Miranda's nipple, watching with fascinated lust as the tit streched in her grasp."Teasing me all goddamn day, and think there will be no consequence?"  
  
Miranda bit her lip, she would not give this mad woman the pleasure of seeing her scream in pain. She started gathering her own biotics, but a slap to her face broke her concentration and the element zero dispersed.  
  
"Now now, enough of that. If you try anything I will hurl you out of the window. You know I can."  
  
Shepard never seemed so dangerous to Miranda, and she decided not to resist... for now. She opened her hands, a sign of surrender that made the Alliance soldier give out a wicked smile that sent shivers down Miranda's spine.  
  
"Good girl." Jessica cooed, pawing Miranda's bountiful breasts. "Just give in, you know you want to."   
  
Not bothering to answer, Miranda just stared defiantly at her commmander while she played with her breasts, fondling the large orbs roughly, fingers digging painfully on the soft flesh. The commander gave a series of slow but stinging slaps to her XO's bosom, watching in awe and lust as the tits bounced and jiggled. She was thorough, covering every inch of the flawless alabaster skin in red marks, and Miranda couldn't help to let out a whimper of pain.  
  
"Don't act like you are not enjoying this. Your cunt tells the truth." Shepard slipped two finger in Miranda's wet snatch, causing the woman to involuntaraly moan. "See? A uptight bitch like you is just waiting for the right person to fuck her into submission."  
  
"Shepard... you're... mmm.... you're insane... agh!"  
  
Miranda looked down with a smoldering fury in her eyes. The mad woman was biting and sucking on her tits while fingerfucking her, she even had the audacity of giving her a playful wink as she sunk her teeth in the tender flesh. Still, there was no denying Shepard was very skilled, curling her fingers as she worked Miranda's g spot while she thumbed her clit, making the brunette buck her hips unwillingly.  
  
"Gonna cum on my fingers, whore?" Shepard teased, letting go of playing with Miranda's rack to hold her face by the cheeks, forcing her to stare deep into her cybernetic eyes. "Cum, you filthy slut!"  
  
"I'm not... I'M NOT A WHOOOORE!!!!"   
  
Miranda struggled against the pressure building in her core, but her commander's relentless assault made her knees buckles as she came hard, squirting all over Shepards hand. The smug look on Jessica's face was enough to rekindle her fire and she tried pushing her away, but the Alliance soldier was far too strong for her, and Shepard just laughed.  
  
"Only a whore gets off on being raped. Now lose the robe and get on all fours in the bed."  
  
"Fuck you... You've had your fun, now let me go!"  
  
"I gave you an order."  
  
There was an edge to Shepard's voice that gave Miranda chills, but she wouldn't back down.  
  
"I said let me go, you crazy ...."  
  
Shepard didn't let her finish, throwing Miranda in bed face down using her biotics. She threw a wild kick, but the commander put her in stasis field and flipped her, leaving Miranda to look around helplessly as she lost control of her own body. Jessica slowly undressed, enjoying the sheer panic in her XO's eyes as she shed her clothes, her toned muscular body a distinct contrast to Mirandas soft curves.   
  
"Now, I will let you loose." Shepard spoke slowly, sliding out of her pants to reveal the monster strap-on she was wearing, a foot long and and 5 inches thick. "Get on all fours. Stick out your ass for me."  
  
"Shepard..." Miranda glanced backwards at the strap-on as she got into position. That thing would break her, she needed to escape somehow. "If you leave now I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Who the fuck would you tell?" Shepard sneered, grabbing the colossal ass in front of her, shaking the perfect globes to make them clap. "C-Sec? The Alliance? Do you really think anyone would believe you over me? Or are you going to cry to your Illusive Man?"  
  
"He will..."  
  
"He won't do shit. Hell, he might tell you to let me keep on fucking you in order to raise the chances I join Cerberus."  
  
"Please, I... Ah! Stop!"  
  
A smack to her ass, followed by another and another, took the words out of her mouth. She could only bite her own lips, trying to stifle her grunts as pain and pleasure began to mount, mixing together in a primal manner. Shepard didn't care for what Miranda had to say, content in spanking her beautiful ass, giving hard smacks that made the plentiful flesh jiggle hipnotically and rocked her XO's entire body.  
  
"Damn, this ass is made for fucking." Shepard increased the strenght of her smacks, making Miranda's entire body rock and leaving a perfect red imprint of her hand in the perfect globes. "This is why you walk around in that ridiculous catsuit of yours. You were begging for me to fuck you, right?"  
  
"No, stop, please!" Tears slipped Miranda's closed eyes, the humiliation and helplessness weighing deep into her soul. She was used to being treated like a goddess by her partners, not like a sex toy. "Stop, you're hurting me!"  
  
"That's the plan." Shepard gripped Miranda's hair with one hand, jerking her head back while her other hand snaked around her thick thighs, feeling the wetness. "And don't you act like you aren't enjoying this."  
  
Aligning her toy with the dripping wet snatch, Shepard speared Miranda's core in one thrust, caring little for her pain or disconfort. Soon, she picked up a furious rhythm, Miranda's moans and grunts filling the room along the loud clapping every time her tender ass met the commander's steel hips. The Cerberus operative tried to plead Shepard to stop but couldn't form words, the harsh pounding melting her brain. her tits bounced around as she was fucked like a bitch, and she felt the toy poking her womb, driving her mad with a mix of pleasure and guilt for enjoying her rape.  
  
"You truly are a slut." Grinning, Shepard ran her short fingernails across Miranda's back, leaving a scratch mark across the porcelain skin, before slapping the shapely rump with both of her hand.  
  
SLAP  
  
"A whore."  
  
SLAP  
  
"A sex toy to be used and discarded."  
  
SLAP  
  
"MY sex toy."  
  
SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!  
  
Miranda came again, squirt staining the bedsheets and body rocking in the throes of a mind breaking orgasm. Shepard also came, the toy stimulating her clit combined with the mental high of putting that uppity bitch in her place making her come undone. She collapsed on top of the Cerberus Operative, still sheated in her pussy, and started biting her ears and fondling her breast from behind. From a distance, it almost seemed affectionate, if not for how rough Jessica was at mashing Miranda's breast while she whispered in her ear how she was a worthless slut.  
  
It took a while, but Miranda managed to gather her strength and fury enough to try and get Shepard off of her. The commander pulled out and got up, to her relief and a hint of disappointment, so she rolled on her back, wincing as the weight shifted onto her tender ass.  
  
"Jessica... leave me alone.... I can't take anymore..."  
  
"Sure you can!" Shepard smiled broadly, summoning her biotics. "You are the perfect woman, after all. Besides, I haven't fucked your ass yet."  
  
"What? No! Please!"   
  
Miranda once again felt Shepard's biotics tugging at her limbs, making her stand up. Sheer exhaustion made it hard to focus, and she couldn't summon her own powers. She felt like a piece of meat as the commander circled her like a predator, pinching and pawing at her body, shame and helplessness gnawing on her as she grew aroused at Shepard's dominating demeanor. Her own body betrayed her and her breath hitched with anticipation when Jessica hugged her from behind, resting the massive strap-on on the curve of her ass.  
  
"Jessica, stop... I've never... I've never done anal before."  
  
"With an ass like this? Impossible!" Shepard cried out with mock indignation. "I bet guys are trying to fuck your bumhole even before you were legal."  
  
"They tried... begged...." Miranda confessed, battling with herself. _Why am I telling Shepard this?_ "But I never let them."  
  
"Good thing I don't care for what you want, then."  
  
Shepard realigned her slut so Miranda was bending at the waist, hands on her knees as she sticked out her ass. She parted the thick asscheeks, aiming the tip of the toy in her virgin asshole, inching forward slowly as she savored the look of nervous anticipation in Miranda's face. Thruthfully, she was a bit let down at the lack of resistance, but she a knew the repressed bitch when saw one.   
  
"You are enjoying this way too much for someone being raped."  
  
"I-I'm not enjoyi UNGH!!! No...! "  
  
Deciding that teasing time was over, Shepard plunged her bitchbreaker of a strap-on into Miranda's asshole, making the woman moan from the pain shooting up her spine. Her push was slow, giving Miranda time to adjust before she could get a proper rhythm going. She grabbed Miranda's hair and waist, leisurely picking up the pace until the moans of pain became moans of pleasure and the loud clopping sounds of her magnificent rump filled the room.  
  
Still battling between fully giving herself to Shepard's primal fucking and saving what was left of her dignity, Miranda didn't register that Shepard had ceased using her biotics to hold her in place, but when the commander tugged her hair sharply, arching her body back, while encircling her waist from behind to lift her from the ground, fake cock still buried in her colon, she couldn't help but to left out and undignifield yelp as Shepard sat on the edge of the bed with Miranda on her lap.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing..." Miranda stammered weakly. "Get off of me..."  
  
"Shut it, whore." Shepard hooked her arms behind Mirandas knees and locked her finger behind her head, holding her in a full nelson before getting up. "I just want you to see who you really are. And I've got another trick up my sleeve."  
  
"Let me down.... Oh...OHHHH...."  
  
Miranda couldn't believe Shepard was humiliating her like this, walking around with her impaled on the fake shaft, still pounding her ass with all of her strenght, and she closed her eyes, focusing on not cumming in this position. But panicked when she felt something prodding against her cunt, she opened her eyes and found herself being held in front of the bathroom mirror with a biotic cock making it's way into her snatch.  
  
"Look in the mirror, bitch." Shepard growled, breathing heavy from her own approaching orgasm. "Take a good look at who you truly are."  
  
Not knowing why, Miranda obeyed. She saw her face, flushed and a mess of spit, tears, sweat and ruined mascara, and her porcelain skin marked red wherever she was groped and spanked. Seeing herself double stuffed, tits and ass bouncing every time Shepard thrusted in her ass in rhythm with the biotic cock, she could no longer deny just how good she was getting fucked, features contorting in a mask of pleasure as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her skull, and she cried out for more.  
  
"Fuck me.... Fuck me harder!"   
  
Shepard didn't bother to answer, biting Miranda's shoulder as she used every ounce of her concentration and enhanced strength to pound her ass and pussy. The brunette squirmed in her grasp, fully lost in lust as she reached her peak, overwhelmed by the brutal, relentless assault on her holes and she came, harder than ever, the orgasm lighting her nerves on fire as she howled in pleasure. The commander came as well, body shaking in the throes in of her own orgasm, but she never stopped hammering, making Miranda lose her mind as she came over and over again.  
  
Sensing Miranda was about to lose consciousness, Shepard carried her back into the bedroom and threw her unceremoniously into the bed, and the Cerberus Operative jolted awake, whimpering at the loss of contact. Through half-lidded eyes, she watched Shepard remove the strap-on before crawling into the bed, the predatory gaze in the commander's eyes making her shiver with anticipation.  
  
"Open your legs."  
  
Miranda parted her long legs, watching Shepard straddle her waist and hold her milky thigh against her chest. She let out a loud moan the first time Shepard's pussy met her own, and when the commander grinded their cunts together that moan became a series of pleas for more, harder, faster. Her tits bounced around lewdly, much to Jessica's enjoyment, and it wasn't long before they came together, their juices mixing as both rode the waves of their shared climax. The commander tribbed the other woman relentlessly, making Miranda cum until exhaustion overtook her and she passed out.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Waking up much later, Miranda moved her stiff, sore body and jolted up, looking around to find that she was alone. All at once, the memories of the past night flooded her mind, filling her with shame for how she had ultimately given in to Shepard. Many scenarios ran through her imagination, from running away to poisoning the commander, but she knew the mission was more important. Willing herself, she got up and trudged into the shower, letting the warm water calm her. Her omnitool pinged, and she opened it with dread, finding a selfie Shepard took when they were tribbing, were pleasure was clearly written in her face. Letting the tears roll freely, she barely registered the caption: _Welcome to the rest of your life._

_Fin_


	2. Go with the Flow

Miranda ran the numbers again, and when they came up the same, she sighed in defeat. There was no way around, in order to make sure her sister was saved she would need to ask Shepard for help. No one could get Illium as fast and as quietly as the Normandy, even if she were to make use of her connections and of her personal wealth.   
  
Jennifer Shepard... what would it take to get her aid? Miranda took a deep breath, and unconsciously her hand drifted down her body to gently tease her quim over the skintight catsuit. Ever since that fateful day, the commander treated her politely, like nothing ever happened, and Miranda hated her guts for that. She wanted to scream and shout, tell the world who the Saviour of the Citadel truly was, but she knew no one would listen. Hell, the crew she had hand-picked now eats right out of Shepard's hand.  
  
Still, when it was deep into the night cycle, she would find herself masturbating furiously in order to quiet her mind and sleep. She tried to think of beautiful, chiseled men but the memories of Shepard always prevailed, her tongue, her finger, her scent, how good she was at pounding Miranda's holes with that huge strap-on....   
  
Miranda nearly jumped out of her chair when she realized she was moaning, her panties soaking wet. There was no use fretting over it, she would do whatever it took to protect her sister, and she knew what that meant.  
  
"EDI, send a message to the commander. I need to speak with her urgently."  
  
"Yes, XO Lawson." After just a minute, the robotic voice answered. "The commander will receive you on her private quarters."  
  
"Tell her I will be right there."  
  
The Cerberus Operative undressed quickly, switching to her sexiest lingerie, a red lace thong that disappeared between her supple asscheeks and barely covered her shaved snatch, and a brassiere that lifted her already impressive bosom, an ensemble that would make any sentient species drool. She retouched her make-up before sliding back into her catsuit and making her way into the captain's quarters.  
  
The elevator ride was painfully slow, Miranda's heart pounding in her chest as the elevator as the lift opened its doors. Her heels clacked on the metal floor, the few steps to Shepard's door seemingly a mile long, but she steeled her resolve. She was in charge here. She was coming here on her own, to protect her sister, whatever it takes. EDI announced her presence, and she strutted confidently into the room, bypassing the models and descending the steps to talk to the commander, who was sitting cross legged in the couch in front of her bed.  
  
"Took you long enough, whore." Shepard said as a greeting. "Came here to get fucked properly?"  
  
"Shepard, I need your help. I.... have a sister, and I have reason to believe she is in danger. We need to get to Illium ASAP so I can guarantee her safety."  
  
"And why would I turn my ship around for you?"   
  
Miranda shivered under Shepard's gaze, the sheer hunger for her body that was clear in the commander's eyes made her spine tingle with anticipation. Her confidence surged, having people lust after her was nothing new and she would use it to her advantage, like she had done before. She cocked her hips, folding her arms beneath her breasts, newfound confidence giving her a boost.  
  
"Because I'm the hottest woman in the galaxy, and I'm offering myself for you."  
  
"And why don't I just rape you again?" Shepard smiled, staring Miranda directly into her ocean blue eyes. "You're not offering anything that I just can't take by force."   
  
"If you help me..." Miranda unzipped her catsuit, slowly peeling it off from her torso to show the commander her magnificent body. "I'll be your sex slave until the mission against the collectors is done. And I know that, while I'm in the Normandy, you can't abuse me because it would draw too much attention."  
  
Shepard seemed to ponder the offer for a few seconds, but Miranda knew she had her, desire clear on the commander's face. "EDI, tell Joker to set a course for Illium."   
  
"Yes, commander."  
  
"Now, Miranda, strip and thank me for taking pity on you." Shepard leaned back on her couch, giving Miranda a dangerous smile. "And I better enjoy the show."  
  
Miranda bit her lower lip. She knew it would come to this, that this would be the price, but that knowledge didn't make paying it any easier. She turned around and bent down, peeling of the rest of the catsuit and showing off the massive, perfect globes of her ass to her new "owner" before climbing on the bed. Laying on her back, she spread her legs and teased her wet pussy through the soaked fabric of her thong.  
  
"Thank you.... mistress..." The word felt like poison on her tongue, but she stared straight into Shepard's eyes and could see her approval, so she had no choice but to continue. "for helping your whore.... please.... give me an order..."  
  
"Get yourself off.... And don't forget to smile for the camera."  
  
Sliding her thong to the side, Miranda slid two fingers into her cunt while she worked her clit with her thumb, the humiliation of masturbating in front of Shepard burning her inside, especially with the flashes of the commanders omnitool camera recording her debauchery... but she couldn't deny it felt good. It felt really good, the sheer primal desire stamped on Jennifer's face fueled Miranda's lust, and soon the Cerberus Officer was moaning loudly, the slick sounds of her fingers pistoning in and out of her wet pussy music to the commander's ear.  
  
"Play with your own tits, you dumb whore. Can't you even jill off right?"  
  
"Yes, mistress..." Miranda used her other hand to unclasp her bra, setting her beautiful big breasts free, the hard nipples another clear sign of her arousal. "Mmmmm... please keep on watching me..." She pinched her sensitive nubs, a wave of pain and pleasure washing over her, and though she hated herself for this, the madness of the situation, the unabashed carnal desire overwhelmed her. "Watch me... oh God.... watch me cum... I'm cumming! Jennifer, I'm cumming!!!"  
  
Shepard watched in a mixture of awe and lust as Mirandas perfect body quivered, her ass and tits jiggling lewdly as she rode the aftermath of her orgasm. Oh, the things she would do to this whore.... but first, she needed to strip away the last remnants of her dignity and autonomy.  
  
"Get on all fours. Shake your ass for me. Beg me to take you as my bitch." Shepard said with venom, leering down the woman. "Don't forget that the safety of your dear sister is in my hands."   
  
Miranda, still panting hard from her orgasm, got into position, arching her back to make her thick behind look even more impressive and she began swinging her hips, up and down and side to side, twerking her fantastic ass to the commanders enjoyment and her shame. But a small part of her liked this attention, finding it strangely liberating. She always viewed herself as a tool, first for her father, now for Cerberus. Was being a sex slave to the most powerful woman in the galaxy truly so different? She tried to quiet these thoughts by calling out for her mistress in a husky voice:  
  
"Oohhh, mistress, please fuck my ass. I need you your touch, please spank my perfect butt...." Miranda looked over shoulder, finding Shepard looked like a predator ready to pounce, and that made her heart skip a beat. She had to admit the debauchery was making her extremely horny, there was something refreshing about the commanders attention, no pretense, no bullshit, just pure unadulterated hunger for her body. Her cheeks red with shame, Miranda made her asscheeks clap, earning a victorious smile from the commander. "Put me in my place, show this whore where she belongs...."  
  
"Eyes ahead." Shepard ordered, and Miranda obeyed, still shaking her ass. She waited with baited breath, long seconds that felt like an eternity until she felt Shepard actually bite the soft flesh of her supple behind, the act surprisingly gentle but firm and Miranda let out an undignified yelp of pain and surprise.  
  
"I love this pale skin..." Shepard pawed Miranda's ass, her calloused fingers sinking into the soft flesh before she bit it again. "The marks are just so clear..." She ran her nails over the teeth marks, making Miranda shudder and moan. "You truly are a perfect sex toy. And that is all you are good for, isn't it? Being a sex toy."  
  
"Yes... I'm just a sex toy...." _No, you bitch! I've rebuilt you when everyone said it was impossible!_ Miranda was screaming internally, but she kept the act. _I need to be strong, for Oriana._ "Use my body for your pleasure.... Aungh!"  
  
A sharp slap sent her ass jiggling, the red print of Shepard's hand perfectly visible in the porcelain skin, and she moaned loudly, the pain making her feel oh so good.   
  
"I bet you are thinking that this is temporary, just a mean to save your sister." Shepard squeezed Miranda's ass hard, the Cerberus Operative biting her lips in shame and arousal. "Just a mask. But this is your true self, and I'll show it to you. You are a whore!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"A slut whose only purpose is to serve me!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"You are a set of holes for me to fuck and nothing else!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Each strike sent Miranda's entire body rocking, and she tried to stifle her moaning, but it kept on getting harder and harder, the pressure in her loins increasing with each slap. The verbal and physical abuse started to get under her skin, the subconscious part of her that screamed that Shepard was right and she should submit getting stronger, harder to ignore.  
  
"Are you going to cum, my whore? Are going to cum from being spanked by your rightful owner?"   
  
"Yes.... please... harder..." Miranda panted, breathing hard. "Put me in my place... spank me harder, mistress!"  
  
Shepard smiled wickedly and unleashed a flurry of slaps that made Miranda cum, her body quivering erotically as a howl of pure pleasure left her throat. The commander pumped two fingers into her slaves cunt, feeling it clench around her digits, before she took two steps back and admired her handwork. Her gorgeous slave was panting, perfect pale skin red with her slaps, raven hair tussled and wetness dribbling down her thighs. But the best part was her face, the mix of desire for more and and pride that wouldn't let her truly submit marked those beautiful features, the usually composed operative truly vulnerable only under her grasp. Oh, how putting that cold bitch in her place made Shepard hot.  
  
"Undress me."  
  
Miranda stood on shaky legs, and made her way to Shepard. She closed in on her mistress back, and lifted her shirt over her head, then her sports bra. The sight of Shepard's bare back, her scent, her scars, the nape of her neck.... Miranda felt herself growing drunk on her mistress, the urge to kiss her, to worship her growing ever stronger. She shuffled to stand in front of her mistress before dropping to her knees, Shepard's hungry gaze making her shiver, and she unbuckled her mistress trousers before biting into them and pulling them down with her mouth.  
  
"Someone's eager." Shepard kicked off her boots and stepped out of her pants. "There is still one more piece, though."  
  
Staring up in awe at the piece of damp cloth, Miranda again bit into the fabric, slowly pulling it down while staring up at her mistress, drinking in her smell, her arousal, every inch of her body. A single strand of grool d from Shepard's wet pussy to her simple cotton panties, and it made the Cerberus Operative drool with desire, every fiber in her body screaming at her to lick it up, but she held, waiting for Shepard's orders.  
  
"Now lie back down and spread your legs for me."  
  
Again Miranda obeyed, and while she watched Shepard rummage through a drawer she took deep breaths to regain her composure. _It's all an act..._ she reminded herself, fighting against her urges. _I will save my sister, defeat the collectors and then I'll be free..._ She was broken out of her thoughts when her mistress strapped a huge dildo, 14 inches long and 6 inches thick, around her waist and she felt an shiver of anticipation of what that thing would do to her. Without a word, the commander spears the toy inside her cunt in a single stroke, Mirandas tight hole stretching around the girth.   
  
"Keep your eyes on mine." Shepard exuded her dominance, fucking Miranda while staring down at her. She grabbed Miranda's waist with one hand and slapped her bouncing tits with the other, enjoying the way her slave squirmed under her grasp, moaning, grimacing from pain every time a stinging slap jiggled her heavenly bosom but never breaking eye contact. "I'm doing this because I care about you Miranda. I only want you to be who you really are. A sex toy."  
  
Miranda couldn't answer, her brain turning into mush from the hard pounding. A strange brew of feelings was mixing inside of her subconscious, telling her to surrender. Maybe Shepard was right. Maybe being her sex slave was her true purpose. She certainly had never felt this good, the raw skill, strength and passion of the commander unmatched by any other lover. But complex thoughts were beyond her at this point, her fuck-addled mind consumed by the flames of pleasure, her senses overwhelmed by how gorgeous, how dominant Shepard looked, by the way her walls clenched around the girthy toy, by the sound of her moans and of her mistress breath.   
  
"Oh God, I'm cumming!!!" Miranda came hard, squirting around the toy as her body rocked, toes curling and eyes rolling into the back of her head. She didn't have time to enjoy the afterglow, because Shepard just kept on pounding her, slapping and pawing at her heaving tits, even occasionally choking her slightly.  
  
"You love this, don't you?" Shepard slapped Miranda in the face, and the Cerberus Operative only moaned in response, her masochist side now fully out in the open. Yes, she loved this, there was no use denying it any longer, and when the commander increased the strength of her thrusts, the loud clapping sound of Miranda's ass bouncing against her pelvis echoed in the room, Miranda let her tongue loll out of her mouth, completely lost in the hurricane of sensations. But when she was close to a mind shattering orgasm, Shepard pulled out and sat back on the couch, Miranda nearly screaming at the sudden loss.  
  
"You've done enough. Get dressed and leave, Miranda." Shepard relaxed back into the couch, reckoning she had done enough to break Miranda into a willing fuckslave, but the last step wasn't hers to take, so she casted her die and waited. "We'll still save your sister, you have my word."  
  
"What?" Miranda's heart raced, and she nearly threw herself at Shepard's feet, her body missing her mistress' touch like it missed air, but she barely held on to what was left of her autonomy. "I don't... I don't understand... why are you kicking me out?"  
  
"You are here to get my help with your sister, right? You'll have it, no strings attached."   
  
"But..."   
  
"Isn't that what you wanted, Miranda?"  
  
"I...." What did she want? Why was she hesitating? It all seemed so clear now... She wanted to fuck Shepard, no, she **needed** her mistress' touch! "I... I want you!"  
  
"Now you are showing your true self." Shepard smiled broadly, putting her hands behind her head, content in watching her broken slave put on a show. "Beg for it. Beg for me to fuck your whorish ass."  
  
Miranda once more got up from the bed. She turned her back to Shepard, bending her waist and sticking her ass out, before slowly grinding the fake cock in between her thick asscheeks.  
  
"Fuck my perfect ass, Shepard! Pound my tight asshole, make me your bitch!" Miranda could feel her confidence surging, now in control of her own fate. Yes, she was going to be Shepard's personal whore, but this time it was her choice to submit and that empowered her. She reached around and spanked her own rear, the rippling jiggle deliciously obscene.   
  
Shepard just watched, taking in all of her slave, the narrow waist that gave way into the greatest derriere in the galaxy, the way the curves of her bosom were visible from her back, the creamy white skin marked with her handprints, and sighed in content. Now that that Miranda was well and truly broken, she could slow down and enjoy the show.  
  
"Bounce on my fake cock, my whore."   
  
Miranda held her breath as she shifted her weight, the bulbous tip of the toy spreading her rim as she descended slowly, grunting as the monstrous shaft invaded her eager ass. When she bottomed out, she took a few seconds to adjust before riding the toy, reverse cowgirl style, the loud CLAP of her juicy butt slamming against Shepard's hips filling the room. Her mistress' greedy, possessive hands roamed across her body, pinching, groping, slapping at the tender flesh with a primal need that fueled Miranda's fire to even greater heights, the raven haired woman bouncing faster, harder until she came hard, body thrashing as the orgasmic bliss wrecked her mind and body.  
  
"Doesn't surrender feel good?" Shepard pulled the exhausted woman back, hugging her tightly and whispering in her ear. "Nobody can take of you like I do..." She nibbled her slaves ear lobe, making Miranda shiver in delight at the intimate touch. "Nobody can make you cum like I do, my pet..."  
  
"I know, mistress.... please, don't ever leave me... I don't know what I would do without you...."  
  
"What happened to all your previous defiance?" Shepard squeezed Mirandas tits harshly, fingers digging painfully in the big, soft mounds, but Miranda only moaned in response. Her slaves pleas were music to her ears, and she teased her more, biting the nape of her neck. "You are just saying what I want to hear, are you not?"  
  
"No, I would never lie to you, mistress!" The distress in Miranda's voice was genuine, and if she could she would wonder how quickly she went from loathing Shepard to submitting to her, but such thoughts were now beyond her, only pleasing her mistress was on her mind now.  
  
"Worship my feet."  
  
Miranda rose slowly, the toy leaving her battered ass with a loud plop, and fell to her knees while Shepard unfastened the strap-on, tossing it aside. She picked up one of her mistress feet, showering it with wet, sloppy kisses, her luscious lips leaving gentle lipstick marks on Shepard's skin, before greedily sucking on each toe and licking up and down her sole. She repeated the process on both feet several times, all the while looking her mistress in the eye, studying her reactions to see what Shepard liked.  
  
"Mmm... you are very good at this..." Rubbing the foot that Miranda wasn't worshipping on her slave's face, Shepard was clearly enjoying the attention, the sheer mental high of seeing how willing Miranda was to degrade herself, how much she relished it, had her on the edge of cumming. "Are you sure you've never done this before? Not even to the Illusive Man?"  
  
"No! I would never do this for him! Only you...."  
  
Shepard spread her legs wide, the sight of her glistening cunt making Miranda drool. "Make me cum, my beautiful slave."  
  
Eager to taste her mistress, Miranda dives in, switching between licking Shepard's folds, lapping up her wetness, and flicking her mistress' clit with the tip of her tongue. She felt Jennifer grip her head, pushing her against her pussy in a silent plea for Miranda to go faster, harder, and the slave was more than happy to oblige, her enthusiasm and dedication making up for her lack of experience. Slowly, she pushes one of her long, delicate fingers inside Shepard's cunt, and takes her mistress silence as permission, adding another before thrusting them in and out, making Shepard moan loudly.  
  
"Ohhh... that's the way.... mmmmmm.... oh God..... keep going... I'm gonna cum.... I'm cumming!!!!"   
  
Miranda gulped down as much of Shepard's cum as she could, the taste that of divine dew for her, and relished in the way her mistress bucked her hips, her moans, the way her walls clenched around her fingers, how beautiful she looked in the afterglow of a hard orgasm... to be the one that made her feel so good gave Miranda such a thrill she hadn't find anywhere else. With no order to stop, she kept on eating out her mistress, Shepard growing more aggressive at grinding her pussy against Miranda's soft lips, and soon she made the commander cum again.  
  
"Hmmm... you're a quick learner...." Shepard tugged Miranda up by her hair, making the brunette sit on her lap, and captured her lips in a fierce, possessive kiss, tasting herself as her slave melted into her embrace. "We are gonna have so much fun together.... but for now, go get your stuff. You are shacking up with me from now on."  
  
Miranda nearly jumped with joy, the thought of spending all of her free time by her mistress side filling her with warmth, the opinion of the crew and of the Illusive Man no longer mattering to her. She rushed to gather her scattered clothes, oblivious to Shepard rummaging through her drawers.  
  
"Here, put this on before heading out." Shepard handed Miranda an jeweled plug, not as big as the strap-on but still impressive in its girth, and leaned back in the couch to watch what her slave would do. Miranda didn't hesitate, bringing the toy into her throat, inch by inch, until she deepthroated it, looking her mistress in the eye, a clear show of submission. Soon, she was gagging, loud GLACKs that echoed in the room, and spit scaped the seal of her lips, dribbling down her chin and unto her heaving bosom. When she found it to be sufficiently lubricated, Miranda bent over, presenting the perfect globes of her ass to Shepard, and slowly slid the toy in her asshole.  
  
"Goddamn... just... goddamn!" Shepard slapped Miranda's butt, the hipnotizing jiggle alway amazing, before unleashing a quick flurry of smacks, her slave very nearly cumming as she put the toy in place. "I will never get tired of you."  
  
Miranda blushed furiously under the praise, and with the plug firmly lodged in her colon she finished getting dressed. It was clear to her that no one had ever truly appreciated her like Shepard did and that this was the first day of her new life.  
  
And she couldn't be happier.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Shepard watched her slave go with a smile, and pondered her next move. There were oh so many ways to enjoy Miranda, and she was kind enough to offer another tantalizing target to her mistress in a silver plate! If the sister was anything like her slave, she would make a fine addiction to Shepard's harem.

_Fin_


	3. Little Sister

_Ori,  
_  
  
_I will be visiting the Citadel on shore leave soon. Let's meet up and talk face to face, we have so much to catch up on..._  
  
_I've attached a file with everything you will need for your trip, all expenses paid._  
  
_ML_  
  
Oriana read the message on her omnitool again, and sighed deeply, smiling to herself. She would finally have time to sit and have a conversation her awesome big sister. And Mirana was way beyond her expectations, a badass space diva that went around saving the galaxy with Commander Shepard. The Commander Shepard! And from the tone of her messages and from her own snooping around, it was clear they were more than coworkers...  
  
Leaning back against the seat of the skycab, Oriana let her mind wander to the redheaded commander, and couldn't help the pangs of jealousy that tugged her heart. To say that she had a crush on the famed Alliance Soldier was an understatement, she had always dreamed of Shepard would swooping in and draggin her away from her boring life and they were going to become space pirates, helping people during the day and having steaming sapphic sex during the night.  
  
"We are here, miss."  
  
The salarian cabdriver's words jolted Oriana from her dreams, and she thanked him as she got out of the skycab. She smoothed down her minidress and searched her sister amongst the crowd in Zakera Ward. She felt self-conscious at her choice of clothes, a tight red dress that reached midway down her creamy thighs, emphasizing her curves and high heels. She even used the sexiest lingerie she had, even though she knew there was no chance of anything happening. The ensemble wasn't as lewd as Miranda's catsuit, but it was a far cry from what she usually wore and she blushed as people looked at her, some more with more discretion than others.  
  
"There you are, Ori." Oriana turned to the voice, and smiled as her sister reached out for a hug. "It's so good to see you, and I must say, you look absolutely stunning."  
  
"Thank you, Miri." Oriana broke the hug, and blushed again as she unconsciously checked out her sister. Miranda was using a skintight black catsuit that bordered on the obscene, showing the faint outline of her nipples, and the usual high-heeled boots. "So, what's the plan for today."  
  
"I made reservations in a hotel. There's someone I want you to meet, but we will need privacy."  
  
Oriana's heart soared at the implication of who she would meet, and eagerly followed her sister, making small talk about her family and plans along the way. When they reached the hotel room, Oriana was disappointed not to find Shepard waiting for her but just talking with her big sister made her feel so warm, and when Miranda cracked open a bottle of wine, she drank it without hesitation. And then her world turned black.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Wake up, sleeping beauty."  
  
"Wh-what..." Oriana tried to think, but she was so sleepy... and cold. Why was she cold? Her first reaction was to scratch her eyes, but when she tried to move her arms, she found them constrained and the panic jolted her awake. She found her limbs spread, each tied to a bedpost, and she had been stripped down to her lingerie. "Miri..." She searched for her sister, finding her sitting in a chair fiddling with a camera drone. "Miri... please... what are you doing?"  
  
"You see, my mistress gave me a mission." Miranda activated the camera drone, and it began hovering around Oriana. "Prove your loyalty. Rape your own sister."  
  
"Miri, you're not making any sense!" Oriana struggled against her constraints, desperation beginning to set in. The look of stoic determination on her sister's face, the camera drone, her own nakedness... the sense of helplessness dawned on her, bringing tears to her eyes. "Just let me go... please..."  
  
Oriana's pleas had no effect, and she flinched when her sister laid beside her, hooking one leg between hers and tenderly caressing the exposed skin. She could feel the heat radiating from her skin, and her hot breath against the exposed skin as Miranda kissed her neck, whispering in her ear. "I was just like you once, weak and begging for approval from others. Surrender to mistress and she will show you what true love is."  
  
"Stop it, you are not making any sense! Who is this mistress you keep talking about?"  
  
"It's the commander of course." Miranda said, in between kisses and caresses of Oriana's upper body. She could feel the younger womans body was starting to respond to her advances, her nipples already stiff with desire. "Who else would be worthy of me - of us?"  
  
"No, you're lying! The commander would never.. MMGH!!! MMMMMGH!"  
  
Oriana's words were cut short when her sister captured her lips in a smoldering, sloppy kiss. She could feel her sister's tongue dominating her mouth, the intensity and passion of the kiss overwhelming her common sense. She knew this was wrong, on so many levels, she knew she should bite her sisters tongue, she knew she should react somehow... but she didn't. The younger sister simply let the older one take the lead, the burning kiss lasting for several minutes until they both ran out of breath.  
  
"See... this is who you are..." Miranda teased, peppering gentle kisses on Oriana's luscious lips. "A slut that is getting aroused by her own sister and the fact her own crush is watching right now."  
  
"Stoop... please, Miri..." Shame and guilt nibble at her, and her eyes watering as she cursed her own body, nipples painfully erect and pussy beginning to moisten.  
  
"Why would I? It's so clear you're enjoying this..."  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"Oh?" Miranda smirked, undoing Oriana's bra and grabbing two handfuls of her pale, bountiful tits. She savored the tender flesh between her fingers, rolling the pink, stiff nipples in her palms as her sister squirmed against her restraints. "Your body says otherwise."  
  
Oriana couldn't answer, afraid that opening her mouth would let out the moans she was holding back. There was no denying her arousal, and when her sister snaked one hand down her panties, teasing her clit and pussylips, she had to bit her lip to suppress the sweet sounds of pleasure that resonated from her throat, and her eyes flitted between her beautiful older sister and the camera, silently pleading for someone to rescue her.  
  
"Look at how wet you are..." Miranda showed Oriana her glistening fingers, and sucked them slowly, savouring the first taste of her sister. "Mmmm... you have the same flavor as me... the flavor of a depraved slut that wants someone to put her in her place."  
  
Gritting her teeth, Oriana didn't answer, simply watching in a mix of fear and anticipation as her sister rearranged herself on the bed. She could no longer contain her moans when Miranda slid two fingers in her eager cunt, and her hips rocked against Miranda's hand involuntarily, seeking more contact, more friction, more pleasure, more of the forbidden fruit she was being offered.  
  
"That's right, sing for our mistress... let her hear you cum!"  
  
Oriana knew this was madness, but her body betrayed her, Miranda's thrusting fingers driving her to the edge, and when the Cerberus Operative started sucking and biting on her sensitive nipples Oriana's entire frame quivered under the assault. She never felt like this before with the few partners she had, and every second that passed made it harder and harder for her to deny her sister's words.  
  
"Miri... stop, please... you're going to make me cum.... oh god I'm cumming!!!" Oriana's body tensed as came hard, her walls clenching against her sister's fingers as she bathed Miranda's hand with her love juices. Her bosom swayed as she broke into a quiet sob, the high of climaxing mixing with the reality of what was happening. This is rape! This is incest! And she is loving it...  
  
"That's it... give in to your body..." Miranda again kissed her sister gently, still lazily fingering her sister. "Submit. Tell mistress Shepard how much you would love to be her sex slave and she will show you true happiness."  
  
"Miri...." It sounded so tempting... but somehow, Oriana found the last bits of her strength to fight back, steeling her resolve, and once more pleaded with her sister. "Please, I won't tell anyone about this... let me go, please!"  
  
"Ori.... I tried to be gentle with you..." Miranda traced her nails across Oriana's breasts, sounding surprisingly sweet and filling her sister with hope, until she sighed and gave a harsh pinch to Oriana's nipple. "But I should have know better. Sluts like us, we don't like gentle; we need it painful and rough."  
  
Oriana's breath hitched as her sister got out of bed and stripped out of her catsuit. They were identical, from the full, perfect tear-shaped breasts to the slim, toned stomachs, long legs and big, juicy round ass, but her eyes were fixed on their differences: Miranda had her nipples pierced with a golden ring each, and just above her cunt there was a tattoo that read _Property of Jessica Shepard_in stylyzed letters.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" Miranda teased her sister, and Oriana failed at stop gawking at her sister's incredible body. Turning her back to her sister, Miranda held her hair up, showing her sister another pair of tattoos: one on the nape of her neck, what Oriana knew was Shepard's signature, and a tramp stamp written _N7 Whore_.  
  
"These are my mistress' proof of love." Miranda twirled, showing off her body. "She did the tattoos herself. But enough chit-chat. Let's start."  
  
"Start what?"  
  
She didn't get an answer, but the flash of a biotic whip told her everything she needed to know. The first strike landed against her nipple and sent shockwaves through her, pain and pleasure mixing in a way she didn't think was possible, every nerve in her sensitive breast set alight, Every crack of the whip seemed to land against a different part of her bosom, sending her tits jiggling and her mind reeling from the overwhelming experience.  
  
"Miriiii.... ooooohhhh..... stooop.... mmmmgooood...." Oriana's weak pleas fell on deaf ears, and she squirmed as lust wrecked her mind. A sheen of sweat covered her body, Miranda's biotic whip now licking the inside of her creamy thighs. "Stooop... you're going to make me cum...."  
  
"Cum, you filthy whore! Show mistress how much you enjoy being treated like the painslut you are!"  
  
"Oh God! I'm cummming!!!"  
  
A lick of the whip against her pussylips sent Oriana over the edge, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came hard, body tensing against her restraints. She could almost feel everything she knew to be right and proper being erased from her mind, replaced by this sexual madness, a pure, primal desire to feel this good, to serve her mistress. Miranda didn't give her time to breath, her biotics working overtime as she made her sister cum over and over again, reducing Oriana to a panting, wrecked mess.  
  
"You look so beautiful right now, Ori, but I'm..."  
  
**Whoosh**  
  
The sound of the automatic door opening could only mean one thing, and Miranda immediately dropped to her knees. The sound of heavy footsteps awakened Oriana from her daze, and she watched with baited breath when Jessica Shepard stepped into the room. The commander had an impressive presence, a dominating aura that melted the last of Oriana's inhibitions. It dawned on her that yes, her sister was right all along: for Shepard she would be a whore, a sex slave, anything that she asked.  
  
"You did a good job, my pet." Shepard said, running her fingers through Miranda's hair. The Cerberus Officer leaned into the touch, glowing under the praise. "But not good enough. I told you to break your sister into my willing fuckslave, but it is clear that you are not capable of that."  
  
"Mistress, just give me fifteen, no, ten more minutes! Ungh! Mmmm...."  
  
Miranda's pleas were cut short by a sharp slap to the face that made her shut up and aroused her. She melted under her mistress cold gaze and when Shepard pulled a collar from the pocket of her trademark N7 leather jacket she purred with delight, holding her own hair up until the all familiar click of it closing around her neck.  
  
"Undress me."  
  
Oriana watched in awe as her sister slowly stripped Shepard, baring her pale, freckled skin and the hard, defined muscles under it. She Jessica's emerald eyes stare into her soul, seeing her for who she truly was: a desperate slut that wished nothing more than to be to worship Shepard for the goddess she was.  
  
"Now, how about you show Oriana what she is missing?" Shepard smiled wickedly when she stepped out of her jeans and shoes. "Get on all fours on top of her."  
  
Miranda obeyed slowly, each movement calculated to show off her perfect body to her mistress, and any lesser mortal would cum instantly from the pure sex appeal she exuded. Straddling Oriana's hips, Miranda got into position sticking her big, perfect ass out while her tits hanged deliciously close to Oriana's mouth. She felt the familiar buzz of a biotic cock against her backdoor and braced for another mind-shattering fuck.  
  
"Fuuuuuck....." Miranda grunted in pleasure as her ring stretched to accomodate the girth of the fake shaft. Thanks to her superior genetic make-up, her asshole would always be that of a virgin, no matter how many times Shepard broke it into a gaping mess. "Yes, mistres.... fuck me hard, please.... pound your personal fucktoy... give it to me, pleeease..."  
  
Her wish was granted when Shepard grabbed her hair, pulling her head back with a sharp tug of the raven locks, and plunged the footlong cock into her hole in a single, brutal thrust that shattered her mind. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she was pounded with the strength and fury only a cybernetic supersoldier like Shepard could muster, the pain and pleasure melting her brain. Only Shepard could fuck her like this, treating her like a sex toy, stretching her ass with that giant biotic cock... and Miranda absolutely loved every second of it, even forgeting why she was here, all her world now focused on herself and Shepard as she came hard, toes curling as as she squirted her juices over her sisters body.  
  
"Oh my god...." Oriana was in shock, seeing, hearing, witnessing such a vicious fucking from up close was breathtaking. She never thought a woman could look as good as her sister did right now, tits jumping wildly and face contorted in a mask of pleasure and passion as Shepard made her cum again and again. And the sounds, oh the sounds she was making, a visceral moaning that mixed with clapping of her ass bouncing against Shepard's hips.... It made Oriana burn with jealousy, she wanted nothing more than taking her place and it was now rooted in her mind that she would do anything for even a few minutes of being used like a toy by the commander.  
  
She didn't know how long Shepard pounded her sister's ass, but she could see that Miranda was utterly, blissfully exhausted when Shepard dispersed her biotic, and the Cerberus Office fell on top of her, head in the crook of her neck. Miranda was a hot, sweaty mess whose body was twitching from the aftermath of an intense fucking, and Oriana wanted to kiss her sister, taste her, but her restrained limbs and fear of doing anything without Shepard's orders had frozen her.  
  
"Do you see this, Oriana?" Shepard growled, spanking Miranda's ass with both hands, Miranda moaning lewdly on her sister's ear. "Do you see how much she loves being treated like the cheap whore she is? Don't you want to be like your big sister?"  
  
Oriana knew she was at the precipice of changing everything in her life, and she jumped headfirst into the opportunity.  
  
"Yes! Please, Shepard, let me worship you!" Desperation tinged her voice, her pleas music to Shepard's ears. "I swear I'll do anything for you!"  
  
"Prove it." Shepard removed Oriana's restraints, a hint of danger in her voice that sent shivers down the younger Lawson spine. "Show me how far you're willing to go for me."  
  
Knowing she had one shot, Oriana racked her brain with possibilities: should she throw herself at Shepard's feet and beg the woman to step on her, showing her submission? What if she tried to fist herself? A hundred scenarios ran through her mind, but when Miranda stirred in top of her she knew she had a perfect answer: an incestuous lesbian ass tonguing would surely be the proof Jessica needed. She flipped her sister, laying on top of her, and drifted down her body, leaving small kisses along the way. Oriana pushed Miranda's thighs up, giving a slow lick along her pussy that made Miranda shudder before reaching her target.  
  
"What are you.... Oh, yes! Eat my ass, Ori!" Miranda was quick to see what her sister wanted, and she held her own ankles by her head, nearly folding herself in half as she presented her asshole to Oriana. "Taste me, sister!"  
  
Oriana had never rimmed anybody before, but instinct and the pitch of her sister's moans told her everything she needed to know as her tongue worked deeply into the gaping hole, making Miranda buck her hips frantically as her sensitive nerves received a nice, sensitive tongue lashing. She stuck her tongue as far as she could, eagerly tasting as much of her sister as she could, and twerked her own ass in what she hoped would be an enticing manner. She was rewarded by her sister cumming with a primal howl of pleasure, squirting her love juices directly on Oriana's face.  
  
"Very good..." Shepard said, and Oriana's heart soared. "But before I decide anything, I need to know just how good you are at eating pussy. So get over here and show me."  
  
Nearly crying with sheer, unbridled joy, Oriana tried to imitate her sister and crawled out of bed seductively, slowly making her way to Shepard. The commander was standing up, legs spread and waiting for her, and when Oriana reached the redhead she showered Shepard's feet with wet kisses in a show of submission and devotion, before rising up to her destination. The commander's presence, her warmth, her scent... it all made Oriana drunk with desire and as the first taste of her love juices hit her tongue she wished nothing more than to be lost in this daze forever. With her hands on Shepard's thighs, Oriana dove in as hard and as fast as she could, lapping up all of her mistress wetness and flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue, making the commander shudder as she was driven to her own orgasm.  
  
"Yes, eat my cunt! Fuck, you're good at this... And, you, no slacking off!" Shepard shouted, and Miranda stirred to life, crawling out of bed. "Come here and eat my ass."  
  
Oriana was overjoyed to share her love and devotion of Shepard with her sister, and Miranda dove right into tonguing her mistress puckered star. She held her sisters hands as they both worked the commander's holes, their nipples touching under her legs and driving their arousal to the max.  
  
"Fuck, you're making me cum!"  
  
Shepard pushed the head of her slaves against her holes, riding Oriana's face hard, the younger Lawson doing her best to lap up as much of Jessica's cunt as she could. For the commander, nothing ever felt as good as seeing beautiful women submit to her, the mental high of knowing she could do the most depraved thing she could think of to the pair and they would only ask for more making her feel as good as the tongues working her holes. She held on her climax for a long time, content in letting her eager slaves work for it until a long, drawn-out moan left her throat and she came all over Oriana's face.  
  
"Oh fuuuuuck, I'm cumming!!! Take my cum, you fucking whore!"  
  
Oriana tried to seal her lips and get as much of her mistress delicious nectar down her throat as she could, but just seeing her mistress climax and knowing she played a part in it was a glorious feeling. When Shepard let go of her head and stepped aside, Oriana waited with a nervous anticipation for Shepard to regain her breath. With a nearly imperticible nod from Shepard, Miranda jumped at her sister, licking her face and kissing her.  
  
"Well, I can't break-up a happy family now, can I?" Shepard rummaged through her clothes, before fishing out a collar from the pocket of her jacket, placing it around Oriana's slender neck. "Now..." The commander growled wickedly, and Oriana almost came on the spot, such was the power Shepard exuded over her. "Why  
don't we make this a bit more official? Repeat the words your sister will whisper you."  
  
"I swear..." She tried her best to sound sexy, but it was hard to focus with Miranda's hot breath on her ear and the promise of everything she hoped for so close but Oriana gulped and did as she was told like a good little sex slave she wanted to be. "To serve and love you with my body and soul, mistress Shepard. I will do anything you tell me, no matter the place or time. I will be your slave for as long as you will have me!"  
  
A wide, wicked smile was Shepard's only answer, and the click of the collar was all Oriana needed to know. She overjoyed with happiness and from then on it was a blur of sex she didn't think was possible. Shepard manhandled her, fucking her in both holes and in several positions, sometimes by herself others she was joined by her sisters. She was whipped and spanked, fingered and fisted, spit on and stepped on, and she welcomed everything her mistress threw at her with open arms. When dawn broke, she was utterly exhausted, blissfully sore and incredibly happy, falling asleep on Shepard's arms. Unfortunately for her, the commander refused to bring her aboard the Normandy, saying she couldn't bring a civilian aboard a warship in a suicide mission, but left her with a mission: fuck as many women as she could, in order to gain experience to better serve her mistress.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
_Back in the Normandy_  
  
"Hmmmm...." Shepard sighed, leaning back in her chair. Miranda, dressed like a slutty secretary was dutifully licking and massaging her mistress feet,looked at her quizzically. "I've decided on our next step. It's time we bring the Justicar on board."  
  
_Fin_


	4. The Way You Used To Do

It was too easy. Jessica Shepard never liked when things were too easy. They said the chase was better than the catch, and that was not quite true, yet taking an unwilling partner by force had a thrill that she would never forget. But here she was, in a police station in Illium with an incredibly busty asari slut kneeling in front of her pledging to do whatever Shepard told her to do. Giving her the best political smile she managed, Shepard gave her the coordinates of the Normandy before calling a shuttle for herself and her team.   
  
Back in the ship, Shepard hammered out her report, more out of habit than anything else since she didn't care if the Illusive Man read them or not, but her mind kept drifting to her new recruit, a Justicar named Samara, more specifically to her tits. With a deep sigh, she closed her haptic keyboard and turned to her second in command made sex slave, Miranda Lawson.  
  
"So, what do you think, Miranda? How should I do this? I wasn't what I really wanted, but breaking her cold visage will be a lot of fun by itself."  
  
"MMMMM...MMMNGHHH." Miranda, gagged, with her limbs tied together in an elaborate shibari and with her nerves on the edge from the constant stimulation from the dildos Shepard had jammed in her ass and pussy before leaving on the recruitment mission, could only moan her opinion.  
  
"I think I will take her right in the observation deck. The thought of her gigantic tits pressed against the cold glass while I fuck her is getting me all hot..."  
  
"MMMMNNNNGH!!!"  
  
"What is that? You want to take care of this heat for me?"  
  
Miranda nodded frantically, watching Shepard ponder her proposition with a wicked smile. The commander slowly got up and tossed her clothes aside, revealing her toned figure, and undid the ropes tying her sex slave. The look of sheer want stamped on Miranda's face made Shepard burn with desire even more, and she sat back on her chair, opening her legs.  
  
"Come here then. Make me cum with just your tongue."  
  
Shivering with anticipation, Miranda crawled to her mistress, arching her back to show off her huge, swaying ass. She found Shepard's cunt already wet with arousal, and began eating her out with a passion, her tongue touching all the right places that made Jessica purr, and looked up, her beautiful blue eyes showing absolute submission.   
  
"Oh fuuuck... I'm gonna cum on your perfect face... keep going, my slut... oohhh"  
  
The rising pitch of Shepard's moans fueled Miranda, her tongue working at lightning speed as she lapped all of her juices and teased her clit. When Shepard came, so did Miranda, the pure joy of making her mistress feel good combined with the constant pressure of the dildos making her squirt on the cold floor, and the commander rode out the waves of pleasure by grinding her pussy against Miranda's face.  
  
"Goddamn, you are so good at this." Shepard roughly pulled on Miranda's hair, tugging the other woman up. "But you've dirtied my floor."  
  
"I'm sorry, mistress."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Sorry for being an useless, dirty slut."  
  
Satisfied with the answer, Shepard let go of Miranda's hair. "Clean it up."  
  
Miranda bowed in such a way that her forehead touched the ground but her magnificent ass was high on the air, a pose she knew would make anyone horny, and began licking her own juices off of the floor. Shepard stepped on her head, pressing it against the cold metal, and gave quick slaps to her ample bottom, enjoying how the soft flesh jiggled and wobbled around. It was a sight she would never get tired of, and a telling sign of just how well she had broken her.  
  
"Enough." Shepard ordered, getting up and heading to her personal showers. "Come wash me. I have an asari bitch to break."  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Samara, I have a question."  
  
The asari justicar opened her eyes to the sound of footsteps, but didn't move from her lotus position. She knew Shepard would visit her, and knew what Shepard would ask of her: a series of degrading sexual acts. She knew that before she made her pledge, but went through with it anyway, because the commander was the person the galaxy needed to face off against the collectors. That she would kill Shepard when everything was done was a shame, but inevitable.  
  
"Must we waste our time with this little charade, Shepard?" Samara asked, sounding only bored. "Do what you've come to do and let us be done with this."  
  
"And just what did I came here to do do?"   
  
Samara didn't miss how Shepard's voice dripped with venom and lust, and it did sent a shiver down her spine. She was dealing with a strong, powerful and _dangerous_ woman, but she would not falter. "You came here to fuck me."   
  
"Stand and face me. That is an order." Shepard spoke, watching with glee as Samara obeyed. The asari was foot shorter than her, slim but absurdly stacked, and the feeling that she could easily dominate her thrilled the commander. "Answer my questions. Take everything I say from now own as an order. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Call me mistress, Samara. Tell me, how do you expect anyone to take you seriously when you walk around with that huge cleavage and bouncing tits?"  
  
"I do not care how others perceive me." Samara answered, looking up into Shepard's green eyes. "And I am not ashamed of my body, nor will I hide it."  
  
"There is a difference between not hiding..." Shepard stepped towards Samara, and the asari backed away, the commander's intimidating presence making her retreat until she was pinned against the large glass window. "And openly flaunting such an obscene amount of titflesh. I bet you were just waiting for the day someone stronger than you would take you by force, am I right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Stop lying to yourself." Shepard put one hand against the glass, trapping Samara, while the other tilted her head up. "But don't worry, I'll get the truth out of you."  
  
Samara wasn't ready for the moment that Shepard locked lips with her, the sheer intensity and passion of Jessica's tongue dominating her mouth taking her breath away and waking up feelings that were dormant for centuries. When they split the searing kiss, a string of saliva formed between their lips, dangling until it broke and landed on Samara's heaving cleavage, and the commander smiled down at the erotic sight, slipping her hand in Samara's armor and feeling her stiff nipples.  
  
"At least your body is honest." Shepard kissed Samara again, this time feeling up her tits while her tongue wrestled with Samara's. Her fingers digged into the soft, pillowy flesh, the weight and heat feeling marvelous againt her hand as she kneaded the pair. The commander's hands were fairly big, giver her height and built, but they were still dwarfed by the sheer size of the pair, and that made her blood boil with raw desire. "I can't wait to see you break."   
  
A spark of anger shot through Samara at that remark, but she couldn't deny Shepard's skill with her tongue and hands, the foreplay getting her hot and bothered. She heard the door opening and hoped that a crew member entering the room would stop Jessica, but the commander only became rougher, pinching and pulling her nipples until the need for air drove them apart again, Shepard stepping aside to let her see who had entered the room.  
  
"You two have already met, but why don't you introduce yourself again, Miranda?" Shepard spun them, standing behind the asari and holding her hips. "Show her who you really are."  
  
"I am Miranda Lawson...." Samara watched with wide eyes as the beautiful woman in front of her peeled of her catsuit, revealing her naked body. Her eyes scanned every inch of the perfect body, from her long legs to her wide hips, the shaved pussy with a tattoo on top and the gentle way her big, firm breasts swayed when she breathed. "Commander Shepard's perfect sex slave."  
  
"Breathtaking, isn't she?" Shepard whispered on Samara's ear. "And all mine. Just like you will be soon. Now strip for me."  
  
Stuck between Shepard and Miranda, her oath in the back of her mind, Samara obeyed. As she slid her armor and underwear down professionally, she studied the Cerberus Operative's face, founding in it a bit of jealousy and desire, but no fight. She was a truly a broken sex slave, and for the first time in ages, the asari felt fear. Kicking off her boots, she straightened her back and steeled her resolve.  
  
"I'll never break, Shepard. Stop this at once and I will not kill you once my oath is done."  
  
_She is negotiating now_.</i> Shepard thought, her smile growing wider and more devious. _She is afraid of me. Good._  
  
"Let's see if you feel that way when I'm done with you. Turn around"  
  
Shepard catcalled when Samara faced her, the first sight of her gigantic bosom jiggling as she moved one she would remember forever. Her hands immediately mauled the soft flesh, rolling the the dark blues nipples in her palms as she squeezed harshly, lifting them up and dropping the pair, watching with glee as they SMACKED against each other and her torso, wobbling wildly. With a nod of her head, Miranda embraced Samara from behind, kissing and licking her neck while grinding against her ass, and soon Samara's breath is becoming shorter as she grew aroused, faint moans escaping her lips.  
  
"Suck on your own tits." Regretfully, Shepard let go of Samara's tits to undress herself, feeling hot in her own right. Samara hesitated, but did as she was told, bringing one of her nipples to her mouth and gently sucking on it, the slurping sounds echoing in the room. Behind her, Miranda, drive by the desire to impress her mistress, leaned over Samara's shoulder and brought the other teat to her mouth, biting and sucking it roughly. And impress Shepard it did, the commander watching the erotic display in front of her with wide eyes, her hand drifting to her own cunt as she teased her clit, pleasure bubbling inside of her.  
  
"You have such a slutty body, Samara." Shepard said, her voice betraying how excited she was. "Tits like those don't belong in a warrior, but on a whore. Don't you agree, Miranda?"  
  
"You are right, mistress." Miranda let go of Samara's breast, making it fall against her torso in a loud SMACK. "You should embrace it, Samara. Be who you are meant to be."  
  
The asari couldn't answer, since her mouth was still busy playing with her own teat, and she gave Shepard a cold glare that would freeze most in place but it only made the commander that much more willing to fuck her. She slid two fingers inside Samara's tight, wet pussy, feeling her walls clenching around the digits in a desperate need to cum. She pumped them a couple of times, watching as Samara's face betrayed her need for release, and brought her hand to the asari's face.  
  
"Taste yourself."  
  
Carefully letting her breast fall to it's natural position, Samara opened her mouth and closed her lips around the fingers offered to her. She couldn't even remember the last time she tasted the sweet juice of an azure, but here she was, sandwiched between two humans and savoring her own wetness.  
  
And it was getting hard to deny just how good it felt.  
  
She inhaled sharply as Shepard's fingers returned to her pussy, two fingers curling inside her needy cunt and making her melt. Her hips rocked against Jessica's hand, a silent plea for more, and she closed her eyes as pleasure overwhelmed her.   
  
"Open your eyes." Using her free hand, Shepard gripped Samara's chin, staring straight into her deep blue eyes. "Look at me when you cum like the whore you are."  
  
Samara bit her lips, trying to hold back her orgasm, but the feeling of Miranda pressing against her back, Shepard's nimble fingers and the raw hunger in her eyes made her reach her peak with stifled moans, her legs shaking as she squirted. Shame corsed through her veins as Jessica theatrically pulled her fingers and licked the wetness off of her soiled hand, and a desperate battle raged inside of her: her reawakened sexuality against her pride as a justicar.  
  
But Shepard didn't give her time to think. The commander grabbed her shoulders and threw her against the glass, hard, knocking the wind out of her lungs as she fell on her ass, her normal grace lost in a haze of lust that clouded her mind. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the kneeling Miranda, the massive 12 inch toy she was strapping to Shepard, but more importantly, to the predatorial look on the commander's face that made her spread her legs unconsciously.  
  
"Foreplay is over, Samara. Now, I'll treat you like the bitch you are." Shepard spoke in a low, dangerous tone, when the last click of the strap-on ringed. "Now watch how I fuck my slaves, because soon... you'll be one." Grabbing the back of Miranda's head, she speared the toy inside her throat in a single, throat-busting thrust that made the brunette choke and gag loudly. She held Miranda in place, the fake shaft keeping her from breathing, until she sex slave was almost passing out, before pulling out and slapping her in the face with her strap-on as Miranda regained her breath, staring Samara in the eye all the while.  
  
"I fuck them hard..."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Fast..."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"And they love it!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
And Samara could see why, Shepard was relentless when she resumed her pounding, quickly reducing Miranda to a choking, gagging mess. She was utterly enthralled by the scene, at how the Cerberus Officer kept a perfect posture, on her knees with her legs open, back arched to show off her ass and her hands on the floor, breasts pushed together by her arms, even as she was subjected to such a rough facefucking, at how her derriere jiggled every time Shepard bottomed out, at how her eyes were filled with lust and submission as she looked up, at how beautiful she looked with her face a mess of tears, drool and ruined maschara... and the desire to be on the receiving end grew in her, the asari failing to hide her eagerness when Shepard pulled out of Miranda's warm hole with a loud GLUCK, discarding the woman like a cheap sex toy.  
  
"Get up, blue bitch. Bend over. I know you want me to fuck you..." Shepard said, voice dripping with venom. "All of you big-titted asari are the same, just whores looking for an owner."  
  
"Just get this over with... take your satisfaction and go..."  
  
Samara's words are of defiance, but the heat between her legs is becoming unbearable, the need for release almost painful. When Shepard teases her, rubbing the toy over her pussy, she has to bite her lip not to tell Shepard to hurry up, but she couldn't hold the scream when the commander switched targets, spearing the toy in her ass in a single thrust.  
  
"Ahhhh... by the Goddess, it's too big..."  
  
"Shut it, whore. I know you can take much more than this." Shepard grabbed Samara's tentacles, pushing her head against the glass as she pounded her ass, the other hand on her slim waist. "Asari are only good for fucking, so shut up and take it!"  
  
Gritting her teeth, Samara tried to hold back her orgasm as pain and pleasure washed through her body. Her head was bashing against the glass with every powerful thrust, her humongous tits bouncing wildly and smacking against each other in a loud CLAP and her ass felt like it was on fire, her anal ring stretching to its limits... and it all just felt _so_ _good!_ She hadn't experienced bliss like this in ages, centuries of repressed sexual urges flourishing at once, her barriers breaking down by the minute as she was fucked like a piece of meat.  
  
"I know you're close to cumming, bitch. This toy has mass effect fields that let me know just how your body is responding..." Shepard said, her breath labored as she too was on the edge of climax. "Do it! Meld with me!"  
  
"No... I'll never...." Samara knew melding with Shepard would be the end of her resistance, but it was getting hard to deny her request. "Ahn!!! By the Goddess... ahhh..." The commander switched position, hooking her arms beneath hers and holding her upright, squeezing her against the window and pounding her with short, wrecking thrusts that made her stand on her toes as her fat tits were painfully dragged up and down on the glass. "I can't... hold on... oohh... EMBRACE ETERNITY!!!"  
  
"Ohhhh... FUUUUCCKKK!!!" Shepard came with a shout as they melded, throwing her head back as her mind and Samara's became one, their pleasure intertwining and amplified by the process. The asari also came, a primal moan escaping her lips as she was overwhelmed by the physical sensations and by the commander's indomitable will, her mind flooded by vision of what Jessica dreamed of doing to her, fucking her hard and in humiliating positions... and she embraced all of it, Shepard's dreams and desires becoming hers. "Oh shit, that was a good one, but I'm not done with you..."  
  
Samara winced when Shepard pulled out with a loud, humiliating PLOP, cool air rushing through her gaping hole until Miranda's warm tongue started exploring her rectum, tasting her ass in a rimjob that left the asari moaning and bucking her hips, trying to get the human to go deeper into her. Shepard was sitting on the couch, catching her breath and watching with glee as her slave ate Samara's ass, the sight one worth saving the galaxy for, but she wasn't satisfied.  
  
"Get over here, whore." Shepard splayed her arms along the couch's edge, the strap-on standing proudly between her legs. "Bounce on my fake cock."  
  
Though her body obeyed before she could think, Samara licked her lips as her shaky legs carried her to Shepard. Long forgotten memories from her maiden days rose to surface as she straddled Shepard's hips, grinding her cunt against the thick rubber shaft, the knowledge of how to make your partner feel good resurfacing.  
  
"Are you ready for me, Shepard?" Samara rose, aiming the tip of the toy against her dripping cunt. "Because once you've-- UNGH!"   
  
"I am in charge here, bitch." Shepard had an iron grip on Samara's waist, and buried the toy into her with a single, unforgiving pull. "You don't fucking tease me unless I tell you to. Now..." She slapped the side of the giant, heaving bosom that was dangling in her face, making the pair sway hypnotically. "Ride me."  
  
With her eyes bulging out, and the breath knocked out of her lungs, the asari threw her head back as her cunt squeezed the strap-on that Shepard had impaled her into. It had been ages since she had been so filled, and it took a moment before she could get used to it and start pushing herself off before slamming her hips back down hard, her tits bouncing around and smacking each other as she settled into a rhythm. She desperately wanted the commander to suck and grope her breasts, but Jessica seemed content to sit back and enjoy the show.   
  
Miranda watched the pair with a mix of joy from seeing her mistress getting what she wanted and envy she wasn't the one making her feel good, but she pushed that aside as she had her own part to play. Donning her own massive strap-on, she approached Samara silently, the asari too deep in her fucked out mind to notice her until the tip of the toy pushed inside her abused ass.  
  
"Ahnnnn... by the Goddess... it's too much..." Samara shouted, her voice hoarse from the endless moans and cries from pleasure. "You are breaking me!"   
  
Shepard smirked, mauling the sensitive teats much to Samara's pleasure. "You are already broken, dumb slut. You just haven't accepted yet."  
  
The asari had no answer, the double penetration too much for her fuckaddled mind. Shepard and Miranda were fucking her so well, hitting all the right spots and making her fill so filled, the heat and smell from their bodies overwhelming her senses, and she went limp as they coaxed orgasm after orgasm from her, her toes curling as her tongue lolled out of her drooling mouth.   
  
With the last of her strength, she whispered "Embrace eternity" as she melded with her two partners, making them cum hard, a cacophony of moans and shouts filling the room, the commander burying her face in Samara's bountiful cleavage, shamelessly motorboating the soft tits before switching to sucking and biting her sensitive nipples. The melding lasted several minutes as their minds became one and Shepard deepened her hold on their minds, until she succumbed to her exhaustion, fainting in Jessica's arms.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Samara woke up several hours later, still naked and sweaty. The room was locked, a small mercy from the commander, but her armor and underwear still lay discarded in a pile and the window was still stained by her sweat and love juices. With a deep breath she recomposed herself, her stoic mask back on, and dressed herself before making way for the commander's quarters. It was already the night cycle of the ship, only a skeleton crew working so she was able to take the elevator before being spotted, and the muffled sounds coming out of the room confirmed that Shepard was indeed still awake, the door _whooshing_ open before she could say anything.  
  
"Took you long enough." Shepard's voice was breathy, as she was sitting on her bed with Miranda laid on her front and dutifully eating her cunt. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"You know why I am here." Samara was steady, even as her heart thumped in her chest. What she was about to do went against the way of life she had adopted in the last centuries, but she couldn't deny how Shepard made her feel, and just how desperate she was for her touch. "Take me, Shepard. I am yours, for as long as you'll have me."   
  
Shepard smiled widely, beckoning Samara to come closer. Though her duty never truly left her mind, the shadow of the colletors and the reapers looming over her, tonight she would not worry about any of that. She would just enjoy her new slave.   
  
_FIN_


	5. Skin on Skin

Don't fuck with Aria.  
  
These words resonated deep within Shepard ever since she heard them the first time they landed in Omega, and she knew one thing for certain them:  
  
She would not fuck with Aria. She would fuck Aria. No matter the cost.  
  
Of course, that was easier said than done. The mission had priority and it would take time before she was ready to make a move on the Queen of Omega, so she waited and planned.   
  
But the time had come at last. The collectors were dead, all of her crew alive, the Normandy was docked in Omega for repairs and she had an army of powerful, loyal sex slaves at her mercy, including her newest acquisiton, Kasumi Goto.   
  
The japanese thief had found suspicious all the movements that took place in the late hours of the ship's night cycle, setting off to investigate as means to satisfy her own curiosity. She sneaked into the commander's quarters while Shepard was out, and waited for her to come back. Expecting to find only a bit of gossip, she stumbled onto something far dirtier when Shepard arrived, followed shortly by Miranda and Samara. The pair of sex slaves undressed the commander with reverence before lavishing her skin with wet, sloppy kisses.  
  
Then their eyes met, Shepard's jade eyes trained on hers, even though she was cloaked, and Kasumi instinctively knew her new life had been chosen for her: she was going to become her slave. It took a few hours of hard fucking for it to fully sink in her mind that she was owned, that she would do anything for Shepard, but after the commander left her a sweaty, orgasmic mess it was a done deal.  
  
And that led to this moment, after Kasumi did a painstaking reconnaissance they managed to corner Aria in her own personal quarters. The room was spacious but bare, only a large bed, a simple desk with a few datapads scattered around and a couch, where the Queen of Omega sat, gun in hand as she stared at them.  
  
"I always knew you were going to make a move agaist me, Shepard." Aria spat, voice dripping with venom. "What do you want, money? Or are you going to turn me over to Cerberus?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Aria. You know what I want." Shepard flashed a predatory smile, waving her hand and ordering Miranda and Samara to flank her.  
  
"Do not resist, this is a fight you can not win." Samara said in her usual stoic tone.  
  
"Or resist." Miranda added, taking away Aria's weapon. "Mistress will have much more fun that way."  
  
The purple skinned asari mulled her options, fire burning in her eyes as she scanned the room. There was no way to call in the guards and she knew that she couldn't fight off Shepard and a Justicar and the Cerberus Operative all together. Hell, even the thief probably had some tricks up her sleeve.  
  
So she would play ball. Just a little. Let these fools drop their guards and she would make them suffer. Oh, there would be hell to pay...  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Aria said, her voice cold with anger.   
  
"Get up." Shepard smiled, her eyes narrowing as she circled around Aria and sat in her seat. "Strip. And give me a show."  
  
Aria gritted her teeth, stealing glances at Samara and Miranda and seeing them both glow with a biotic aura, ready to strike at any moment. _I have to do this..._ she thought, and started swaying her hips to an imaginary beat. First, she tossed away her white jacket, then turned her back and grinded her hips against Shepard as she undid the clasps in her body suit.  
  
As she stood up, kicking off her boots and slowly peeling off the black suit, revealing every inch of her perfect skin, Aria couldn't help but to stare at Shepard. She had to admit, the commander cut an imposing and alluring figure, projecting a dominating aura that made it easy to understand how could she enslave inferior females. She wouldn't fall like them, she promised herself even as she stood in front of the redhead, swaying side to side and sliding her hands over her supple curves.  
  
"Everything off, now."   
  
Lifting off her simple black bra and setting her juicy, melon-sized tits free, Aria then bowed and gave Shepard a great view of her heart shaped ass, and it was with a touch of pride she looked back to see the commander's face contorted with lust, clearly enjoying the show. She was even beggining to enjoy the attention, but a powerful slap on her ass brought her back to reality as her entire body jiggled lewdly.  
  
"So this is how you became the Queen of Omega..." Shepard groped Aria's ass hard, sinking her fingers in the abundant flesh. "I bet fucked your way up with this slutty body."  
  
Aria's temper flared, but managed to hold on while another sharp slap landed on her rear.  
  
"How many dicks did you suck to get where you are now? Hundreds? Thousands?"   
  
Another slap.  
  
"Krogans, turians, batarians... Maybe a varren or two... Is there anyone you didn't fuck?"  
  
"I'll fucking kill you!" That did it, she couldn't stand anymore. Aria turned to Shepard in a blind fury, biotics flaring in her fists, but before she could do anything Samara had her trapped in a stasis field. She had to watch helplessly as the commander laughed at her and caressed her face in a dismissive manner.  
  
"This is what you've always wanted, sitting on that couch in Afterlife and waiting for someone stronger than you to show up and put you in your place. Well, my bitch, today is your lucky day."  
  
There was nothing Aria could do but scream internally as Miranda and Kasumi undressed Shepard, removing every piece of her armor with reverence, revealing her toned body and adjusting a strap-on belt on her waist. Though she hated to admit, the commander looked absolutely stunning like this, with two beautiful brunnetes on their knees by her side and her strenght on full display.  
  
"You know, Cerberus makes some good toys. This one..." Shepard spoke, her voice husky with desire as she tapped her omnitool and a very, **very** large omnicock was projected from the harness. "was designed and built by Miranda, and it will allow me to feel every inch of you as I wreck your holes. This next one is a prototype stole by Kasumi." She continued, fasting a collar around Aria's throat. "Just something to make breaking you a bit easier."  
  
Aria fell tits-first into the floor when Samara, with a snap of Shepard's fingers, let the stasis field dissipate. The pain from the fall masked the pinpricks in the back of neck, the asari quickly standing up and settling into a fighting stance, her training as a commando kicking in.  
  
"Fuck you, Shepard. I am not playing your games. Kill me if you want, but I'm not going down alone!" Aria shouted in anger, balling up her fists as she summoned a biotic singularity.   
  
But nothing came and, for the first time in hundreds of years, Aria felt a surge of panic coarse through her veins.   
  
"What did you do to me, bitch!" She clawed at the collar, until her arms were quickly tied behind her back by Kasumi. Calming down, Aria tried to change her strategy, appealing to Shepard's pride as a soldier. "Are you afraid of a fair fight? Let me go and we can settle this, just the two of us!"   
  
A slap to her cheek brought tears to her eyes, and she found Shepard had returned to her trademark smirk. By the Goddess, it was getting hard to deny just how hot she looked...  
  
"You are not my equal, Aria." Shepard said, punctuating each word with a slap on the asari's face. "You are just a slut."  
  
By the time Shepard had finished her little speech, Aria was feeling dizzy, her cheeks stinging while tears streamed down her face. Yet, as the commander easily picked her up and threw her in bed, the asari had to use all of her willpower to fight back the rising heat in her core.  
  
"Look at how wet she is, mistress!" Kasumi chipped as she redid the bindings, the rope now criss-crossing Aria's body, highlighting her already impressive bosom and tying her arms to her ankles. "And these tits! Oh, I can't wait to taste her!"  
  
"Mine are larger." Samara added in jealousy, lifting and bouncing her pair.  
  
"It doesn't matter, anyway. Mistress is an ass woman." Miranda chimed in, spanking her own big, round bubble but for emphasis.  
  
"Please, nothing beats a tight japanese pussy."  
  
The sheer absurdity of three beautiful, naked females arguing about who was the _mistress favorite slut_ should have Aria laughing, but it only made her hornier. Here she was, tied up and about to be raped, yet the flames of anger were quickly being drenched by waves of desire. She felt Shepard's strong fingers close around her waist, and Aria clenched her teeth as the tip of the huge toy prodded her wet entrance.  
  
"I can feel how wet you are slut." Shepard teased. "Ready to take your place at my feet?"  
  
"Fuck youAAAAAGHHH!!!!"  
  
Aria could only scream in pain as Shepard mercilessly thrust into her cunt. The toy was at least a foot long and 4 inches thick, the commander using her leverage and strenght to pound the asari into a puddle. Her entire body shook every time Shepard bottomed out, but bit by bit the pain was becoming pleasure, every nerve in her pussy aflame.  
  
"Such a tight little hole..." Miranda said, laying beside Aria.  
  
"It won't be so tight after mistress is done with her..." Kasumi added, laying on the other side, and together with Miranda they started licking, biting and sucking on Aria's bouncing tits.  
  
The rush of pleasure that gave Aria almost made her cum instantly, so she turned her eyes to Shepard, trying to rekindle her anger. She only found Samara draped over the commander's shoulder, rubbing her massive rack against her back while kissing the nape of her neck and nibbling her ears in an obscenely arousing display of lust.  
  
And oh, the way that Shepard looked at her, like a predator eyeing an easy prey, awakened deep dormant feelings of submission that grew as the rough pounding continued. Finally, all the stimulation proved too much, and she came harder than ever before, squirting all over the omnicock. And again. And again. Because Shepard never gave her any respite, pouring all of her enhanced strenght into fucking Aria until she went limp with exhaustion.  
  
"Giving up already? I expected more from the Queen of Omega..."  
  
Aria whimpered when Shepard pulled out, only to grunt in pain when the commander yanked her legs and tossed her on the ground. That ignited her rage once again, and she tried to get up only for the redhead to easily push her back down with her foot.  
  
"You are not worthy of being my slave." Shepard said, lightly stepping on Aria's bosom. "I should just sell you the Blue Suns. But please my slaves and I just might keep you."  
  
Her breasts were being stepped on. Her magnificent, large round tits, that thousand that visited Omega lusted after, were being used as a footstool. The degrading act cut deeply into her soul. Kasumi, Miranda and Samara rubbed their feet against her lips, a clear indication of what they wanted her to do and she did, licking and sucking on their toes.  
  
The cries of _shameless bitch,conceited whore, cheap slut_ and more from the three slaves spurred Aria on a she fell deeper into the madness and submission. Yet she kept lying to herself, repeating that _I'm doing all it takes to survive _as a mantra, even as she bucked her hips in air while Shepard kept playing with her tits.  
  
"Kasumi, undo her bindings." Shepard said, smiling deviously. "I'm sure she won't try to run now."  
  
"Take this thing off of me and we'll see." Aria answered.   
  
"It's very hard to take your seriously when you are so fucking wet."   
  
Aria knew Shepard was right. She was positevely gushing, her nipples painfully hard, and her face was a mess with tears and drool. Goddess, when was the last time she had this type of rough, no holds barred sex? If she submitted to Shepard, she could fuck like this all the time...  
  
No! If she started thinking like this it would be all over! But she was too tired to struggle, and too aroused to fight back as Shepard grabbed her thighs and raised her ass into a piledriver position. She knew what was going to happen next, and was both powerless and, deep down, unwilling to stop.  
  
A long, guttural moan spilled from her lips as Shepard pushed the strap-on into her puckered asshole with unwielding force. With her shoulders on the ground and the rest of her body on the air, her tits smacked her on the chin as the redhead bottomed out, and in this position she had a good look at her dripping wet pussy. By the Goddess, she wanted to taste her...  
  
She was not a stranger to anal sex, but when Shepard user her height and leverage to give her a proper fucking, Aria couldn't hide how much she loved it. The commander was brutal and unrelenting, giving it to her hard and fast, the loud CLAP of her ass meeting Shepard's hips echoing obscenely in the room.   
  
"Samara, get in here." Shepard said, repositioning to pound Aria from the back. "Let's break this bitch."  
  
Aria saw Samara approaching, her titanic tits swaying before she squeezed the pair against Shepard's own perky boobs. She was wearing the same harness that the commander was using, the same omnicock standing prodly between her legs, and the purple asari braced for a double penetration that would send her to heaven.  
  
But it never came. Instead she was treated to a searing, blazing pain as Samara pushed the toy into her already overstretched asshole. She could do nothing but scream as she was filled, the glorious agony of feeling her body accomodate such a massive intrusion making her cum. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, cunt gushing as orgasm after rocked her, the squirt hitting her face.  
  
It was utter madness, a frezy of sex that made her melt, and she broke. She didn't know it yet but, as darkness overcame her, she would do anything to feel it again.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
When Aria woke up, she was surprised to find herself free and the biotic inhibitor gone. She was still on the ground, feeling more sore than she could remember being, and Shepard was on the couch, looking at her like a hawk. Goddess, how wet she became just because of that stare...  
  
"Get up, bitch." Miranda kicked Aria in the tits, just enough to get her attention and make her wince. "It's my turn to fuck you." She kneeled and whispered. "And try to resist, mistress will get a better show like that."  
  
That sparked a fire within Aria, the asari summoning her biotics as she rose to her knees. Yet, she was weak as a kitten and could no more than push Miranda a few steps back, the brunette laughing at her.  
  
"Is that really the best you can do?"  
  
"Go fuck yourself." Aria snarls.   
  
"That's what I intent to do." Miranda coos "You'll be just the sex toy I use."   
  
"Go to he... UNGH."  
  
A smack on side of her tits sent the pair bouncing and smacking against each other painfully. That was followed by several other slaps, her galaxy-renowed udders used as a punching bag, the humiliation burning deep in her soul and sending her cunt gushing. Soon, two more pair of hands reached in the fun, Samara and Kasumi joining her fellow slave on the fun.  
  
Aria was pushed to her back, Miranda mountinf her face and pinning her arms with her legs, Kasumi sat on her toned midsection and captured her tits in a crushing grip while Samara spread her legs and straddled her hips, their pussies kissing.  
  
She struggled for breath as Miranda held her scalp-crest in place and grinded against her face, Samara and Kasumi doing the same on the other parts of her body. She was well and truly being used, no consideration for her well-being or pleasure, and that made her melt amist the cries of pleasure and the verbal degradation they heaped upon her.  
  
Shamefully, gloriously, she came from being used, body spasming as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Still, as the trio of slaves reached their own peaks, Aria held on to her final card.  
  
She hadn't melded yet.  
  
The last shred of her mind and dignity is that fact, and she thinks that if she can hold on to it she will escape her fate, even if her body is glistening with sweat and girl cum.  
  
"It's time we finish this." Shepard says, lifting Aria with her biotics. She lies in the bed, her omnicock growing even larger, and impales the asari on the pole with a powerful slam.  
  
"Ohhh fuuuuuckk... I'm... I'm going to break S2!" Aria shouted as Shepard bounced her up and down her shaft in breakneck speeds. "You are reaching my womb! You are going to fuck me silly S2!"  
  
Shepard smiled wickedly, slamming Aria into her hips and hugging her close for the grand finale. "I think it's time you embraced eternity, bitch."  
  
Aria couldn't even scream as another toy pushed into her already occupied pussy, and somehow two more into her gaping asshole. Her face was a mask of pain and pleasure, the cacophony of moans, the heat from the pile of bodies and the smell of sex assaulting all of her senses, turning her brain to mush. She swore she could feel the toys rearranging her guts as the foursome began pumping in and out of her in a disjointed, marvelous rhytmn.   
  
"Surrender, Aria. You've lost."  
  
All of her strenght and will fucked out of her, Aria could only muster a whimper as she said the words Shepard was waiting to hear.  
  
"Embrace eternity."  
  
Her eyes turned black as her mind connected with Shepards, her future now clear. Scenes of pure, unaldurated debauchery flashed through her consciousness and she saw herself being fucked and fucking in all positions, used as a bottom bitch by the commander and her slaves across the galaxy. She loved every second of it, freed from the burden of ruling Omega and giving someone stronger full control of her body she found true happiness, cumming her brains out and triggering orgasms in the others.  
  
And she also saw what always hid in the back of Shepard's mind, fueling her actions. The Reapers we coming, and she was done hiding her desires. And so was Aria, giving herself fully to Shepard, cementing her role as Jessica Shepard's sex slave for as long as one of them lived.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the night went by in a blur as she was fucked in and out of consciousness. By the time she woke up, Aria was alone, completely sore and with her holes gaping, her omnitool pinging with several messages of her underlings wondering where she was and waiting for orders. After using some medigel for her body, she dressed and went to Afterlife, hoping to find Shep... no, Mistress Shepard there.  
  
For three days she waited, aching with desire to see her mistress again, and she almost went to were the Normandy was docked by herself to beg for a minute of her attention, but she knew she had to wait. If her mistress wanted her, she would let her now.  
  
It was late when Shepard entered Afterlife, followed by her slaves. The contract was signed in silence, Aria quietly leaving her seat in full view of her employees and when the commander sat in her place she kneeled by her side, followed by Miranda, Samara and Kasumi.  
  
The message was clear: Omega has a new Queen.  
  
Fin.


	6. Liara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the new chapter contains a smidge of watersports in the ending.

Ever since Jessica Shepard had decided to rape Miranda Lawson and to build her harem of mind-broken lesbian slut, she had set in motion the events necessary to add har favourite pure-blooded asari as a finishing piece to it.   
  
Liara T'Soni.  
  
It wasn't a complicated plan, really. Liara had come onto her, wanting a relationship back when they were both aboard the original Normandy, but she had shot the asari down, her noble old self not wanting to take advantage of a inexperienced member of her crew.   
  
Despite that, the asari was still deeply in love with her, going to great lenghts to secure her charred remains and to deliver it to Cerberus on the faint promise that they would be able to bring her back to life.  
  
So she did the one thing Liara couldn't expect her to: Shepard just ignored her, treating Liara like if she was almost a stranger every time they spoke in Illium. That would frustrate the asari, who would do anything for her approval. In fact, every time she visited it was clear Liara's tits were bigger, her coat struggling to contain the growing pair as the asari was clearly trying to get her attention.  
  
That's why, Shepard explained to her sex slaves as they sat in a private booth in Afterlife, she would go alone with Liara to take down the Shadow Broker.  
  
"That is an exceedingly dangerous proposition, mistress." Samara said, her calm voice not betraying the sweet pain she was in as a tray full of beverages hanged in her midriff, held by two chains linked to nipple clamps that swayed ever so slightly as she breathed.  
  
"I agree. At least one of us should be with you." Miranda argued. She was kneeling on the floor by Shepard's feet, naked except for her slave collar and chain, her mistress sitting on the seat that used to belong to Aria T'Loak.  
  
"Well, not me." Oriana added. She was in exactly the same predicament her sister was, naked and kneeling by Shepard's side. "I don't think I would be of any use in a gun fight."  
  
"I don't recall asking you dumb bimbos what you thought." Shepard said, tugging on the leashes of the Lawson sisters. Both knew what to do, moving to inside of Shepard's legs and slowly pleasuring her while also kissing eachother in a incestuous display. The goal was not to make their mistress cum right away, just to build up her pleasure.  
  
"Besides, the show is starting so I don't want to hear another word out of any of you."   
  
The show Shepard referred to was an exclusivity of Omega: a live sex show. She had ordered Afterlife closed for a party to celebrate defeating the collectors and getting out alive with her whole crew intact, only a select crowd of high-paying asari and human women allowed in. They all watched with anticipation as a small human woman, a brunnete with small breasts but a nice, round ass led a purple-skinned asari with a huge rack towards a lighted stage by a leash.  
  
Kasumi and Aria both wore carnival masks that covered most of their faces, and Shepard knew that some in the crowd would recgonize the latter. After all, how many tall, fat-titted purple asari were there on Omega? But she also knew no one would dare to do anything, so she sat back and enjoyed the show.  
  
On stage, Aria twisted and swayed in an obscene pole dance, her tits bouncing and jumping around while Kasum did the splits, showing off her bubble butt as she twerked to the beat of the eletronic music. Soon, the crowd was getting riled up, a shout of _Get on with it, sluts_ and one of _Eat her ass, you big-titty bitch _emerging from the audience.  
  
"Miranda and Samara, get down there and make sure things don't get too out of control." Shepard said, letting go of Miranda's leash. Samara unclipped her nipples before donning a mask and handing one over to the brunnete.  
  
Back on stage, Kasumi was standing and facing the crowd, running her hands all over her own body while Aria had her face buried into that big, round japanes ass, eating her bootyhole deliriously. Arousal dripped down her thighs, the crowd going wild. Most had rushed to the edge of the edge of the stage, while some retreated to the dark corners in order to masturbate.  
  
"Remember the rules, girls. Look but don't touch and anyone we find is going too far will be expelled." Miranda bellowed above the thumping music. "And no money back."  
  
For a second Miranda feared that no one would take her seriously with her perfect naked body exposed, tattoos and piercings in display for all to see. But one flare of hers and Samara's biotic was enough to make all the hands that were reaching out to grope Aria and Kasumi retreat, the hollering and insults continuing unabated.  
  
The japanese thief had reached her limit by now, and spread open her own pussy while she came, her high-pitched moans making the crowd reach a fever pitch while she squirted over the face of those closest to the stage. Miranda worried that could cause any problems, but those awarded with Kasumi's juices seemed to enjoy their prize, licking it off of each other.  
  
Kasumi and Aria went on to the next part of the show, the human bending over the asari in front of her in a 90 degree angle and holding her arms back with one hand so that Aria's humonguous tits were presented to the crowd. Kasumi raised her free hand theatrically, drawing the attention of the crowd before slapping the purple asari in her fat ass.  
  
Each slap sent Aria tits bouncing, her gigantic orbs swinging lewdly as Kasumi made sure her bottom was nice and tender before picking up a 20 inch long, wrist thick double dildo. She slid 1/3 of it into herself and pushed the rest of it into the asari's naturally stretchy cunt. Fucking Aria fast and hard, she had her cumming her brains out in minutes.  
  
From her booth, Shepard had a sadistic glint in her eyes as she watched the crowd roar when Kasumi and Aria went ass-to-ass in a piledriver position for their finale, the japanese thief on bottom while Aria rode her with all of her strengh, her gigantic tits flopping around and throwing beads of sweat into the crowd. Shepard had grabbed two handfuls of Oriana's hair, pulling her painfully against her pussy.  
  
"Ohhh fuuuuck.... keep eating me up... my dirty little incestuous slut... mmm... I should whore all of you once I'm done with the reapers..." Shepard said, voice laced with venon and lust as her arousal rose. Oriana could barely breath, face buried in her snatch and tongue driving deep into her, but she didn't care. "I bet you would like that... oohhh... selling your body all day and giving me the money at night.... yes... ohh... I'm going to cum, don't dare stopping now.... ohh fuuuUUUUCK I'M CUMMING!!!"  
  
Tugging Oriana up by her hair, Shepard admired her beautiful flushed face marked with spit, sweat tears and her mistress fluids, but what she enjoyed most was her glazed eyes and dumb, happy look of her slave. It was always a massive rush seeing her smart, strong, beautiful slaves being reduced to mere rugmunching toys, and seeing them enjoying it was a bonus.  
  
Once the crowd filled out of Afterlife, Shepard made her way to the stage with Oriana after her. She clapped slowly, Aria and Kasumi both bowing until their foreheads touched the floor sticky with their sweat and juices.  
  
"Rise, my pets." Shepard commanded. "You made me a happy and wealthier woman tonight. I will be gone for a few days, but after I return I will give you all a reward of your choice, so think about what you want carefully."  
  
The slaves watched Shepard leaving, and without a word turned to each other to discuss what they would ask of their mistress upon her return. Miranda had an idea, and knew she would be able to get the others to agree with her.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It took about a week for Shepard and Liara to find the Shadow Broker and finish him once and for all. It wasn't easy, but the commander stuck to her plan of treating the asari as nothing more than a professional companion, even as Liara and her huge, fake tits did everything short of bending over and kissing her ass to get her attention.  
  
Which, of course, was what Shepard was waiting for. Now that Liara was the Shadow Broker herself, she invited the asari onboard the Normandy for a tour, which Liara happily accepted, but the commander had one final insult for her: she had Joker giver her a tour, not herself.  
  
"Commander, Liara is going up to your quarters." The pilot informed through the intercom. "And I gotta say, she looks, uhh, different from what I remember."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Joker." Shepard answered, sarcastically.  
  
"Sure you don't, commander. Anyway, you will see."  
  
Now that peaked Shepard's interest. What could have Joker meant by that? Her answer came a couple of minutes later when Liara entered her quarters. The asari archaelogist turned shadow broker was wearing a white party dress with cut in front so deep it went past her navel, and any sudden movement from the blue skinned alien was sure to set her tits free.  
  
And with that skimpy dress, it was impossible for her to hide how huge her tits now were. She was not as tall or as strong as Aria or Samara, so her rack looked even more obscene. For a moment, Shepard thought to congratulate her for her courage in showing herself like this in front of her crew, but she knew the   
asari was at a breaking point.  
  
"So, what did you think of the Normandy SR-2, Dr. T'Soni?"  
  
"How long must we continue this charade, Shepard?"  
  
Shepard almost laughed at how Liara had grit her teeth in annoyance, her anger clearly showing, and just raised her eyebrows in mock confusion.  
  
"I know exactly what your... dealings with Miss Lawson and the others are, Shepard." Liara continued, her anger growing by the second. "Don't forget I am an information broker now."  
  
"I fail to see what I do in my spare time from, you know, saving the galaxy, is any of your business." Shepard replied calmly, folding her hands over her lap. "And it's not like we are doing anything illegal."  
  
Staring straight into Liara's blue eyes, Shepard held her gaze with a smirk forming in her lips. This was it. If her cards had been played right, Liara would willingly fall into her hands. Finally, the asari breaks the silence, her voice low and simmering with anger.  
  
"Why not me? After all that I've done for you, why did you choose that Cerberus whore?"  
  
_There it is,_ Shepard thought._ No use hiding anything now._  
  
"Because I hated her, at first. I mean, who was she to play God and bring me back to life? So I decided to stop holding back and fuck her ass, wheter she liked it or not."   
  
"And you have seen her ass." Shepard continued, chuckling to herself. "It's even more beautiful when it's jiggling around as I spank her."  
  
"What about the others?"   
  
"Them? Well, why stop at one?"  
  
Liara's anger was turning to desperation, she slammed her fist at the metal wall besides her, seemingly not noticing how that made her tits flop out of her dress, nipples standing in attention.  
  
"You knew how much I love you, yet you seek the embrace of others." Liara pleaded. "I melded with you, and I would have embraced your dark side, but you turned me down, remember?"  
  
"Then, you die. And I go to all the trouble to recover your corpse and deliver it to Cerberus in the faint hope they would be able to rebuild you." The asari continued, cupping her own fake tits. "I've changed myself for you, but still you act like you don't care about me!"  
  
Still, Shepard didn't say anything. Liara's rage faded away at the unnerving silence and she slumped, defeated.  
  
"What do you want from me, Shepard? What have I done to you to deserve this?"  
  
This is the moment that Shepard waited for, and the commander stood up and put her hand on Liara's shoulder, a touch that would be comforting if not the sneer on her face.  
  
"Are you really this stupid, Liara? Are you a brain-dead bimbo that needs things spelled out for her?"   
  
"... yes..." Liara said, her voice weak.  
  
Shepard delighted at how miserable Liara looked. She could have easily broken the asari's mind by bending her over and fucking her in her office any time after she woke up, but to have Liara here, on the verge of tears, filled her with a sadistic glee that sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"You want to know what your biggest mistake was, you fat-tittied bimbo?" Shepard asked and, when the asari took a second too long to answer, the commander grabbed her scalp and forced Liara to look at her. "Answer me when I talk to you, bitch."  
  
"Tell me, what did I do wrong, Shepard." Liara said in a quiet, trembling voice, eyes filled with hurt as she looked up at the commander. "All I ever wanted was to be with you."  
  
"Call me mistress, slut. That's the first step."  
  
"Please, tell me... mistress..."  
  
"The best information network in the galaxy and you still can't tell?" Shepard spoke in a mocking tone. "Your sin is that you always thought yourself equal to me when you are nothing more than a nice pair of tits!"  
  
Shepard punctuated her words by giving a hard slap to the side of Liara's bosom, sending the large blue orbs smacking against each other. She had to give props, whoever did her new breasts was masterful surgeon, the pair bounced and jiggled like it was natural, but now was not the time to admire them. There would be plenty of time for that later, and Shepard tore out Liara's dress from her body.  
  
"No underwear, huh? I bet you came here expecting us to make love or something stupid like that." Shepard whispered, leaning into Liara and crushing her tits with her hands. "You would show me that you truly love me and we would finally get together, right?"  
  
Liara didn't answer, fighting the swirl of emotions inside of her, which earned another slap from Shepard, this time on her face.  
  
"I won't repeat myself a third time, bitch. Fail me one more time and I toss you out of here on your naked blue ass, understand?"  
  
"Yes, mistress... and yes, I thought your invitation meant that you wanted us to be together."  
  
Satisfied, Shepard stepped back and crossed her arms across her chest. "You can go now. I'll make sure EDI clears a path so you can go back yo your ship unseen."  
  
Liara stared Shepard in disbelief, eyes wide with shock. "What... why? You can't leave me like this?"   
  
"Like how?" Shepard asked, feigning innocence. "You know that we will never be in a relationship, so what else could you want?"  
  
This time, Liara took a while to answer but Shepard didn't press her. She almost could see the battle that went inside her head, pride and moral reservations against love and lust. Shepard knew which side would win but she wanted Liara to admit it herself, and the asari broke, head hanging in shame.  
  
"Just let me be by your side, mistress. I'll be your sex slave, your whore, anything you ask of me... I'll do it."  
  
"You will <b>never</b> be by my side, Liara. Only beneath me, do you understand?" Shepard asked, tilting Liara's chin upwards so that they looked eye to eye.  
  
"Yes, mistress."  
  
Shepard looked at Liara with a devious smile, one hand reaching down to touch her sex. The asari was incredibly wet, moaning loudly was her azure was probed roughly by her new mistress, but before she could cum Shepard withdrew her hand and slapped Liara in the face, the wet fingers leaving a fading mark on the flawless blue skin.  
  
"You almost came without permission." Shepard said, voice filled with derision. "Been a sex slave two minutes and already screwing up."   
  
"Mistress, I'm sorry, but..." Liara began apologizing, but Shepard cut her off.  
  
"No excuses. Get on hands and knees now."  
  
Liara obeyed post-haste while Shepard shed her boots and socks. When the asari was in positon, the commander lightly stepped on her head and guided it to cold, metal floor. Her tits bulged out to the sides of her skinny torso in this position, a ridiculously obscene position that made Shepard grin wide, almost getting off on the feeling of domination it gave her.  
  
"Lick it." Shepard ordered, making Liara twist her neck unconfortably to lap up the sole of her feet. She let the asari get it nice and wet before switching feet, the position not one to give her pleasure but just to twist the knife of submission deeper into Liara.  
  
When she was satisfied, she pulled Liara up roughly by her scalp and threw her into bed. "Ready to get fucked like the brain dead bitch that you are?"  
  
Shepard's harsh words did nothing to quell Liara's pounding heart. She was about to have a taste of what she always dreamt of, she fantasized having sex with the commander every night for as long as she knew her. But they weren't going to make sweet sapphic sex, Liara realized with a mix of anxiety and a forbidden, sinful thrill.  
  
The commander didn't even bother undressing, putting a harness over her pants and tapping a few commands in her omnitool to activate the omnidildo. Liara watched in terror as the toy kept growing and growing until it was longer than her arm and twice as thick as her wrist.  
  
"Mistress, I don't think that toy will fit in me..." Liara muttered, voice shaking with fear.  
  
"You can take it, after all your race of sluts was made to breed with anything."  
  
Liara was on her back, propping herself up on her elbows and watching as Shepard gripped her hips with iron fingers and lifted it slightly, getting better access before she mercilessly pushed the toy into her once tight pussy. The asari could feel every single inch of it filling her like nothing she thought possible.  
  
It hurt, making Liara whimper in pain but also in pleasure, and she gripped the sheets tight as Shepard began pounding her with all of her strenght. All of her body jiggled under the force of the commander's hips meeting hers, the room filling with the sound of flesh meeting flesh.  
  
But Liara didn't care about the pain and disconfort, didn't care at the utter depravity of being treated like a sex toy and she didn't care about her situation. All she cared about was Shepard's sadistic smile, a smile directed at her that she so often dreamed about. It made everything feel worth it, Liara so desperate for Shepard's approval and affection that all pain became pleasure, her whimpers turned into moans, and she started to push herself forward, inviting more the omnidildo even deeper inside of her.  
  
She was being fucked like the cheapest whore there is, Shepard harshly groping her tits and thrusting into her cunt without a care for her well being or her pleasure, but Liara welcomed it all, her broken mind accepting it a sort of twisted love. Shivers ran up spine as she fought against the impending climax, pleading silently to her mistress to let her cum.  
  
Shepard, of course, wasn't interested in letting Liara cum so easily. She kept on fucking her for a long, agonizing time until they were both dripping with sweat. Once the asari was looking borderline insane, the commander tugged on her nipples and pulled, uttering one single word.  
  
"Cum."   
  
Liara's climax was spetacular, she arched her back while her body shook from the mind breaking pleasure. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled to the top of her head, a perfect ahegao, and she squirted all over Shepard's lap as a primal moan spilled from her lips.  
  
Once the floodgates were open, though, Shepard didn't slow down. She fucked and manhadled Liara for over an hour, easily manipulating the asari's body into whatever position her perverted mind imagined, and continued even when Liara went limp in her grip, limbs ragdolling while her body spasmed through multiple orgasms.  
  
All the while, Shepard's own arousal kept building until she couldn't take it anymore and she deactivated the omnidildo before shedding her pants and underwear. She sat on Liara's new, prized tits and grinded on them until she reached a roaring orgasm of her own, painting Liara's face and chest with her squirt.  
  
The last conscious thought for a long while was sheer happiness for having made her mistress happy, her broken mind not registering that she was just used like a cheap sex toy.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
When Liara woke up, her first instinct was to turn and find Shepard, but panic soon settled in as she figured out two things: they were no longer alone and she was no longer in a bed.  
  
She was still in Shepard's quarters, but now she was suspended in the air through a series of ropes that criss-crossed her body. The bed had actually been removed from the room so that she could be strung up and surrounded by her fellow sex slaves. Even Aria was here, looking at her with annoyance in her face.  
  
"So this is our new sex slave?" The purple asari questioned, sounding midly dissapointed. "We need to work on her ink and her piercings."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Liara questioned, beginnig to panic and struggle in her restraints. "I gave myself to Shepard!"  
  
"And I gave you to them." Shepard said, stepping out of her shower. "You obey me first, obviously, but they can also order you around."  
  
It took a while for her mistress words to register, because when Shepard descended the stairs she had the first opportunity of her life to she the commander naked. Shepard's muscular body was everything she had imagined, from the pale, freckled skin to her perky breasts, but Liara managed to gather enough brain power to ask why would her mistress do that to her.  
  
"Because I can, of course. But don't worry, your position may change if you please me enough or if any of the others displeases me enough."  
  
That was enough for Liara to settle down. She had come to far, degraded herself too much to back out now, and she steeled her resolve as she was pounced upon by Shepard's other sex slaves.  
  
It didn't do her much good as she was enveloped by a sea of hot, naked bodies with huge strap-ons. The complex rope system around her body meant that she could be manhadled at will, and she was turned sideways so that both Miranda and Oriana could fuck her ass while Aria and Samara jostled for who got to ride her face, and Kasumi was content to whip her tits and verbally insult her.  
  
There was not a care in the world for her or what she wanted, and Liara was forced to endure orgasm after orgasm and to eat pussy, azure and ass until her owners were also cumming. The room stank of sex, cries of pleasure and derision bouncing off the walls as Liara kept being insulted with words such as _worthless slut, brain-dead bimbo and cheap sex toy._  
  
The irony that they all were those things completely lost in the haze of an orgy, of course.  
  
Shepard watched the spectacle from the upper part of her quarters, slowly getting herself off. She whistled, impressed as her slaves managed to cooperate and spread Liara's legs in a nearly 180 degree angle while her arms were pulled upright, the position allowing them double team both her pussy and her asshole. This time, the one left out was Samara, and the commander spread her legs and snapped her fingers, an order quicky understood by the fat-titted matriarch.  
  
Holding Samara's head tight against her snatch, Shepard rode her face to several orgasms as the sight of Liara having her holes being totally wrecked by her fellow slaves fueled her lust. She decided to close out the night with a finishing touch that she held onto so far, and ordered Liara to be let down and that all of her slaves to kneel together in the middle of the room.  
  
"Embrace eternity, my pets."  
  
In unison, all of the asari melded, joining their consciousness together with the humans, all bowing before Shepard's iron will. There was no cacophany as their minds merged at one, only Shepard's dominant nature overpowering her slaves as they all came, moans and shouts of pleasure mixing together as one.  
  
To cap off the night, Shepard broke through the last barrier she had and gave her slaves a golden shower. The shock of being pissed upon quickly faded into submissive acceptance and joy, Samara being the first one to open her mouth and take the fluid into her mouth. The others soon followed suit, kissing and licking it off of each other when the salty stream was finished.   
  
The sight delighted Shepard to no end, and she had to hold back a maniac laughter in order to remain composed before her slaves. She ordered them to shower in the crew deck and sat alone, running her hands trough her hair with a huge grin on her face. She didn't know what the galaxy and the Reapers had in store for her, but with her slaves beneath her feet, she would welcome it open arms.  
  
FIN


End file.
